


My Elysium

by celestia193, SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Demigods, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia193/pseuds/celestia193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Chosen by destiny, or maybe just a lustful God of War, Sasuke holds a divine secret close to his heart. With war looming on the horizon, will the son of War find solace on the battlefield, or in the arms of a mischievous nymph? Is dying a hero the only way to find his Elysium?





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange, Itachi would admit that much. It had been five years since he had come down from Olympus, taking on this mortal form for the sake of one human child. But he didn’t regret it. Not in the slightest. His grandfather had warned him that it was up to mortals to make their own way in the world, and that interfering would bring nothing but sorrow and chaos.

Well, Zeus could go to the crows. That lecherous old man interfered plenty with the lives of mortals, and that ended in tragedy more often than not. Itachi was here for a better reason than to sleep with a human.

He was here to see the human boy, sired nearly eighteen years ago, and born to the daughter of one of Athens’ most prominent generals. The talented genius of a child, bastard though he may be, known as Sasuke Uchiha. He was a boy truly bred to be a magnificent warrior, not that any of these humans would know it. After all, Itachi was doing very well at hiding himself in their midst, so it only stood to reason that they would not see the truth, even when it was laid bare before them.

But that was a talk for another day. For now, Itachi raises his hand towards the young man who stood before him in the courtyard, swinging a magnificent bronze sword through the air as if he had been born knowing how to wield one. “Come Sasuke, I believe that’s enough for today.” He beckons the boy over, smiling softly at the mortal with the striking raven hair, and skin like a marble statue.

Sasuke shakes his head as he strides over to Itachi. "It's never enough." Though there was still a fond smile on his face. "Haven't you heard the rumors?" The Athenian certainly had time and time again. "It's said that Sparta is going to make their move against our home soon." Normally, he wouldn't put much stock in such things. There were always rumors like that, but this time Sasuke was convinced it was different because the 'favored' maids were even going on about it.

"I hear they have a blade in a boy's hand almost as soon as they can walk in that place." It was amazing what men would apparently divulge to their lovers. "We're smarter. There's no denying that, but they've got the edge in hand to hand combat, no matter how I look at it." This was especially true when it came to the maids. They seemed to know everything that went on in this place and they were a damn useful resource, on the rare occasion that he could get them to stop giggling at him long enough to have an actual conversation.

“Yes, though I imagine that Lady Athena would argue that having a mind for war is more useful than having an arm that can swing a sword.” Itachi had always favored his aunt’s approach, much to his father’s dismay. “Do not forget that all that is needed to weave the greatest of traps is a spool of thread, and an able mind.” He slides his hands into the long sleeves of his robes, robes that easily concealed the body of a fighter beneath them. “Besides, the maids will always find something to gossip about, true or not.”

"That's true." He watches Itachi curiously as though not entirely sure what to make of the other man's display. Was it a warning, a lesson, or was Itachi just feeling rather pleased with himself? "But I think you're underestimating the maids." Knowing the other man, it might be a combination of all three, really. Sasuke had always liked the staff better than the upper classes at his home. "They're prone to fanciful notions when it comes love and they do love to gossip about everything under the Sun, but they wouldn't make light of something like this." No, Sasuke knew the truth. The maids were talking about this often because they genuinely scared. "The information might be inaccurate." There was always that possibility. "I can't deny that, but they believe it to be true. I can see it in their eyes and that's good enough for me."

“Yes, perhaps.” Itachi eyes the boy with a tickle of amusement. “But there is no need to press nearly so hard. You are already easily the equal of any soldier in armed combat. Though, since you are so eager to prove yourself, I imagine that in another year or so, you’ll be given your first official post. You will have many an opportunity to show your worth then.” It takes only a moment for him to withdraw one hand from his sleeves, and raise it to poke Sasuke squarely above his brow. “Foolish little one…”

Sasuke grumbles and rubs his forehead. "You go on about me being ready for a post and then you call me little and foolish." He was the foolish one. "You're always so damn contradictory, Itachi."

Itachi smirks. He was a god, he was not required to be consistent. “You will always be little and foolish to me, Sasuke. That is why I must impart as much wisdom upon you as I can while you yet listen to me.” And preferably before this child made a mistake that would get him killed. “Though your grandfather might think you ready, I can’t help but see the little boy who was racing so excitedly through the grounds of the estate that he nearly knocked over his new tutor.”

"That was one incident." Sasuke could feel his cheeks burn at the reminder. "Yet, you act as if I did it a hundred times or more." Likely, they were now redder than the reddest of roses.

“Perhaps, but it makes you no less foolish.” Itachi turns towards the nearest doors, glancing at the flustered young man behind him. “Luckily, I am far too sturdy to be knocked over by one excited child, no matter how determined you were to best me at swordplay.” As if any mortal could possibly best Itachi with any sort of weaponry. The thought was an amusing one, however.

"I think that is quite a fine way to say you were too fat for me to knock you over." Sasuke smirks, suddenly feeling rather pleased by his own cleverness. "Anyway, what brings you back?" The young man smiles at him. He was always happy to see Itachi. Itachi was the only person besides his mother who didn't look at him with pity, lust, or as if he was sizing him up.

Strangely enough, it was the pity that infuriated him more than anything else. Even being held in contempt might have been better than being pitied. All because his father had been some idiot who had gone off and gotten himself killed in a war before he could marry Sasuke's already pregnant mother.

“I cannot come to see my favorite student on a whim?” Itachi chuckles softly, leading Sasuke back into the large estate held by the old Uchiha general. “Even one who falsely believes that a master swordsman could somehow be construed as obese?”

"If you were an ordinary tutor, I suppose that could be true." He wasn't though and they both knew it. "You wouldn't be Itachi, if that was the case though. You never do anything on a whim." Sasuke nods sagely as if he had just stated an irrefutable fact like water is wet. "So what is it? Is it about Sparta?" He blinks. "Are you proposing to my mother?"

Itachi had been about to refute the claim that it was concerning Sparta, but the words die in his throat. “I…do not believe that it would be appropriate for your mother to accept a proposal from one such as me.” Not to mention that his father would draw and quarter him if he dared to do such a thing. Repeatedly. “Though your mother is certainly a fine woman, and I am certain that she is more than happy to have produced an equally fine son.”

"Well, you seem to get on well enough with her." Sasuke nods sagely, not sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed. "She's only thirty-six summers." It was a bit unlikely, but not completely unheard of. "Mother could still probably have children and if not, you could always just claim me. I figure you're probably sterile anyway." Itachi was at least five summers older than Sasuke. Maybe, more. "Which is likely why you're still a bachelor." The man had to have had dowry offers from interested families. "Besides, it wouldn't really matter. It's not like my father is still alive to contest the claim." The man had died before he was even born.

The immortal twitches at the assumption and turns to poke Sasuke quite firmly in the center of his forehead. “Brat. I am most certainly NOT sterile.” Who ever heard of a son of the Olympians proving to be sterile? He was QUITE virile. “I am unattached because I choose to be, not because I am impotent.”

"If you say so." Sasuke walks alongside Itachi. Delighting in getting under the other man's skin. "It wouldn't matter to me though, but you're lucky. I'm surprised your parents didn't make you marry before now." He wouldn't be that blessed though. "I'll probably be married before my twentieth year, perhaps even before my next birthday."

Yes, the possibility that Sasuke would soon be married off was certainly present. However, Itachi was less worried about that outcome than the foolish child. “Perhaps. There is no telling what the future may hold, lest one appeal to Lord Apollo, or to the Fates. But one day, you might find that you have the freedom to live however you please, as I do.” And he would, if Itachi had anything to say about the subject. “Perhaps a prayer to Aphrodite might bear fruit?”

Sasuke shakes his head and smiles at Itachi. "It's alright. I've accepted my lot in life." Considering the circumstances behind his conception, he was fortunate. "Aphrodite might grant a request for love, but she can't...well in my case, it wouldn't work. Not exactly anyway."

He found himself suddenly a bit tongue-tied. Itachi had to know about such things, but Sasuke had never actually said it out loud. Romantic relationships between men were accepted and even idealized in some cases, the pinnacle of aesthetic perfection, but it was always a secondary consideration. He might be more attracted to men than women, but sooner or later...he'd need an heir and for that, he'd need a wife.

“I see…” Itachi bows his head, understanding the look on Sasuke’s face. “There is no need for such a somber expression, I highly doubt that Lady Aphrodite discriminates when it comes to love.” In fact, he knew for a fact that she didn’t. “In fact, instances of such things are…exceedingly common in my own family.” And Sasuke’s, though the boy didn’t know that to be true. “My grandfather, for one, took several male lovers.”

"Oh." Sasuke blinks, a bit surprised by the admission. "Well it's not that I'm worried how people would react. Most people are more than willing to look the other way provided, one marries and has at least one heir." Though having several was the smarter move in perilous times like these. "I'm sure you're right though. The goddess of love wouldn't have made us this way, if she did." At least, he hoped not.

Oh, the goddess of love had certainly made Itachi the way he was, and he took great pleasure in that fact. “Yes, when one is constrained by the rules of society, it is socially acceptable to live your life in such a way, but…” He shoots Sasuke a long, steady look. “Very soon, I expect that you will realize just how special you are, Sasuke. The rules of society are made for the ordinary, not for those who rise above the constraints of this realm.”

"Itachi, you're supposed to say that because you're my instructor." Sasuke heads inside his mother’s apartments with his teacher. "I'll likely do well enough, considering everything. Though I’m not sure what you're talking about with this whole constraints of the realm business." Was Itachi saying that he should leave Athens?

“…You will soon enough.” Itachi’s expression grows quite serious as he quiets himself and walks through the elegant home, towards the lady’s favorite place. “It’s…time.” Time for Sasuke to finally be told the truth.

Her beautiful gown swirls about her in the soft breeze that flows through the house and into the garden contained within the peristyle. A woman, seemingly no older than thirty, stands there among the flowers, her eyes glowing with a soft light, even as her smile glimmers with a trace of worry.

Mikoto sighs as she nods. "Come closer, my son." She always knew that this day would come, but even though Sasuke was now eighteen sometimes, it still felt far too soon. "There is much I have to tell you. Mostly about your father." She gestures for Sasuke to sit next to her.

"He died during a war before he could marry you." Sasuke sits next to her. "There doesn't seem to be much to tell. Don't trouble yourself over it." He smiles at her. "It doesn't matter."

Itachi shakes his head, choosing to stand, rather than sit, but pressing a gentle hand to Sasuke’s shoulder in support. “There is far more to the story than that, Sasuke. In fact…most of what little you have been told is false, conceived to protect you, and to protect your mother from suffering from certain…consequences.”

That thought fills Sasuke with dread. "If what Itachi says is true, then I need to know." For her own safety as much as his.

Mikoto bites her lower lip. How many times had she rehearsed what she was going to say to him when the time came in her head? "I know that this is going to be difficult for you to believe, but I swear to you by the gods and goddesses, that it is the truth." Thousands of times. Surely, at least that many, but now that the moment arrived, she found herself rather tongue-tied.

"I know." Sasuke smiles at her, seeming to forget for a moment that Itachi was there. "You only bite your lip when you're nervous about something. It's a bad habit." He nods sagely at her, as if by doing so, he would dispense some sort of secret wisdom on her. "You should be less cruel to yourself, Mother. Biting is something that animals do. Not ladies such as yourself. Well unless…" He trails off because obviously the young man realized the direction where his thoughts were going was inappropriate. "Someone deserves it or asks for it." That sounded proper enough, didn't it?

A slight smirk rises to Itachi’s face when he realizes just where the boy’s thoughts have gone. Honestly, his brother was the god of…well, sexual intercourse. There was very little of the carnal arts that Itachi was not familiar with. “Now, Sasuke…it’s hardly the worst of habits. Or ideas.”

"This from a lifelong bachelor." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Itachi, but nods. "It's alright, Mother. What's done is done and it was so long ago. I won't judge you for it." Well unless perhaps, the man was truly horrid. In which case, the Athenian doubted his mother would have bedded him anyway. So that shouldn't be an issue.

Though his smirk soon fades from his face. “But you should be gentle with your mother nonetheless.” He glances at Mikoto, whose face was as charming as Aphrodite’s herself. “Perhaps you should start at the beginning, Lady Mikoto? How did you meet his father?”

Mikoto directs her gaze towards the setting sun. "It was a long time ago. I was so young then." She smiles a bit wistfully at some long ago memory. "Around Sasuke's age, actually. As seems to always be the case, there was a war going on."

Sasuke nods slowly. "That's why you said Father, died during the war." It was a common occurrence, certainly. Though he'd be lying, if he said he didn't wonder why his mother loved a man stupid enough to get killed during war. "He didn't though. Did he? That's why you're so nervous."

Of course, he knew that such a thought wasn't fair. There were many intelligent and strong men who got killed in wars, but still it had always been there. Lingering in the back of his mind. Had his father even known that Mikoto was pregnant before he raced off to war and if he had, why hadn't he fought harder to come back?

"You're right." Mikoto smiles at him, trying to hold back her tears of guilt. "That was a lie. Your father didn't die in war." Mostly because he was immortal, Mikoto was sure. "I was and still am a general's daughter. That made me a high profile target. Either for assassination or ransom."

“Such is the way of things in war…” A disgusting habit acquired by humans from the gods, at least, in Itachi’s opinion. After all, his great-uncle had kidnapped his aunt and brought her to the Underworld to be his wife. It was the aspect of war he liked the least.

Sasuke didn't like where this was going. "Someone captured you?" Had his father saved her or was he the kidnapper? "Was it him or was Father the one who rescued you?"

The raven haired woman laughs and shakes her head at that. "Well someone did kidnap me, but it wasn't your father." She pauses for a moment as though uncertain how to say this. "The man who kidnapped me intended to use me to force my father to yield during the war. Your father didn't rescue me, I was fortunate. I feigned being sick and when the man came closer to check on me, I slit his throat with a dagger I always carried in my chest bindings."

Sasuke blinks. It was hard to imagine his sweet mother actually doing something like that, but she said it with such sincerity that he couldn't doubt her words. "I'm glad you escaped, but what does that have to do with Father?" If his father hadn't been the one to kidnap or rescue her.

Itachi chuckles. “Because there are some men who prefer their lovers to be as fierce in battle as they are in love. Someday, you might that you appreciate a more…passionate connection.” He certainly did. Itachi blamed his mother for that, however.

The lady’s cheeks flush ever so slightly. "Your father happened to be nearby." Mikoto sighs and looks away from Sasuke. "He was impressed at my...actions and appeared before me. He can be kind, when he's in a good mood as most of his kind can be. It's when he is displeased that everyone should fear him." Another pause. "He spirited me out of the enemy's camp and home. He comforted me and we spent a night together. It was only when the morning came and we heard my guards coming that he revealed his true identity to me."

The immortal in their midst nods slowly. “Yes, that is often the allure that Father finds in his lovers.” Despite being long since married. “He prefers those with passion, who are fierce of spirit, and sharp of tongue.” Among many…many other things. But Itachi digressed. “It is not easy to capture his attentions, but I can see why he would favor you, Lady Mikoto.”

"That's kind of you to say, Itachi." Though she was human and that meant that such favoritism had its limits. "I shouldn't have kept the truth from you as long as I did, Sasuke. When you were little it was too dangerous to tell you for fear that you might tell someone else. Children have an even more difficult time keeping secrets than adults."

Why was Itachi comforting his mother to such an extent? It was as if the other man was impacted by this personally. "The man got you through an enemy camp undetected all by himself." Suddenly, Sasuke felt like he had been thrown into an icy river as a realization dawns on him.

Sensing the boy’s thoughts, Itachi nods. “You have good instincts, Sasuke…deep within yourself, you know the old stories to be true, don’t you? What do they tell you now?”

His teacher’s words set Sasuke’s blood pounding through his veins, echoing loudly in his ears. He had been played the fool. "He wasn't...human." The odds of a human being able to do that were extremely low. He would have to be either a great hero or magical. "He wasn't human and he was watching a war as if it was amusing." That description could only fit one person. "Ares." The God of War was his father and while Sasuke’s second suspicion was a bit of a leap, it felt true to him, and Itachi had said Father…as if it had applied to more than just one of them… "Itachi is my brother..." His half brother because he surely hadn't come from Mikoto's womb, but his brother still.

Itachi bows his head slightly, a heated glow emanating from his skin. “If I were not aware of the truth, I would assume that you were my cousin. You certainly have my Aunt’s intelligence. Lady Athena would be proud to call you her own, were she not sworn to chastity.”

The glow brightens, obscuring his for for only a moment, dying out as a soft, white tunic drapes over his form, trimmed in red, and covered by a shining golden bronze breastplate, matching the intricately cast vambraces and greaves. A twining circlet of gold twists about his crown, fastened into the long, dark ponytail at the back of his head. “You are correct, Sasuke. We two are children of the God of War.” He smiles wryly at the thought. “Though Father would argue that I take more after my mother, Aphrodite, than him.”

Instinctively, Mikoto clutches at Sasuke's arm. "I'm sorry that I kept this from you, Sasuke." Even though she knew that Itachi was a benevolent deity, the instinct to 'protect her child was still there when she sensed such a great power.

Sasuke was torn between anger at being played for a simpleton by Itachi and awe at his noble appearance. His mother he understood. Her reasons were sound, even if he loathed being kept in the dark...the woman had thought she'd done what was right.

"Why tell me now?" He ignores the comment about Athena. It was high praise, but it was also meant to calm him and Sasuke didn't feel like being calm at the moment. "Mother had her reasons. I don't like it, but she thought she was protecting me. You could have told me before now." He might have the blood of a god in him, but there was nothing THAT special about him.

Sure, he was faster and stronger than the others. Nothing that could compete with a full god like Itachi though. "I'm certain Ares has fathered hundreds of children around the world with mortal women." Thousands might not even be a stretch. "I doubt that he sends fully divine beings such as yourself to greet every one of them and it's not as if I inherited any special abilities that would draw too much attention to me." He was no Heracles. So why would Ares care?

“No, he does not.” Itachi sighs, unhappy with the hostility facing him. “I came on my own initiative when I discovered that Father had sired a mortal child. Generally, his…interests are directed at other immortals. It’s not often that he takes such an interest in humans. Therefore, I felt that I owed it to you to be here to teach you, train you. Eros would have been no help, nor Phobos, or Deimos. The only pleasure they take in mortals is toying with them.” Something that left a sour taste in Itachi’s mouth.

Sasuke had heard of those children. Sired by both Aphrodite and Ares, they were certainly a meddling lot. "Well I'm sad that your relationship with your other siblings is not ideal."

True, it was unfortunate, but such things were of no consequence now. “I decided that my duty was to see you grow and instill in you the abilities needed to survive, and to be here for you if you needed your older brother’s help.” Itachi reaches forward with a cautious hand and a soft smile, pressing two fingers to Sasuke’s forehead. “This was of my own volition, though Lord Zeus will certainly be angry with me when I return to Olympus.” After all, he had broken several of the king’s rules, and he was due for quite the earful, he was sure.

Sasuke flinches at the thought. "I don't want Zeus to smite you." Itachi may have kept secrets from him, but that didn't mean he wanted the other man to die.

"He wouldn't smite him." Mikoto sighs as she laces her fingers with Sasuke in a gesture of solidarity. "Itachi is one of Ares favorites and Zeus does have a fairly warm relationship with the God of War." Well about as warm as Zeus had with any of his children, really. "I'd be lying though, if I said that Itachi wasn't in for a tongue lashing though."

Itachi chuckles, morbidly amused by the thought of Zeus’ wrath. “I would likely be spared that for being one of Mother’s favorites more than one of Father’s. But I am glad that you both care for me so. It is why I have enjoyed my years here among mortals. Dim, though some of them might be at times.” A smirk creeps slowly onto his face. “After all, foolish little brother, did it not occur to you even once that I have not aged a day since we met all those years ago in the market?”

"First he calls me the son of Athena and then he says I'm dim-witted!" Sasuke throws up his arms, somehow managing to flail and scowl in frustration at the same time.

The chuckling grows in volume as Itachi watches his younger brother in great amusement. “At times, Sasuke, not consistently. Even the goddess of wisdom is entitled to moments where she may regret past judgments. I am certainly not under the illusion that my family is at all perfect. In fact, many of them frequently make rather unwise decisions. I did…mention that my grandfather took many lovers.” That part of his heritage, Itachi was much less fond about.

It hadn't really dawned on Sasuke until that moment, but now he knew who Itachi's grandfather was. "Zeus. Right, your grandfather is Zeus." Which meant Itachi's great grandfather was Kronos. What a tangled family tree.

“Indeed. And I’m certain that you’ve heard of his many exploits.” Itachi laughs sheepishly. “I myself was born of Mother’s unfaithful behavior with her husband’s brother, after all.” Something that…didn’t bother Aphrodite in the slightest. “As a whole, we’re not particularly good at avoiding situations like…this.” His eyes flick over Sasuke, a child that, had his father had some sense of decorum, would not have been born. “Though I am certainly far more fond of you than I am of many of Father’s other exploits.” Including his own immortal siblings.

"He means that as a compliment." Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. "You're only half god. So it's more likely than not that other than Itachi, you'll have little connection to Olympus other than your blood. You’re as free to come and go as you please as any mortal." She didn't want Sasuke to feel as though he had to leave his home behind forever.

Sasuke nods at Mikoto. "Yes, Itachi has certainly mastered the art of the backhanded compliment." Sasuke finds himself smiling despite the strange situation. "But I understand, Mother, and I'm happy to have your help, Itachi." If nothing else, he'd get stronger which could only bode well for Athens when the Spartans attacked. Sasuke was still sure that they would eventually.

Itachi smirks as he places a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Well then, as two children of War whose very existences break either divine laws, or laws of decency, I think that it is time for me to instruct you in mastering the abilities passed down to you by our father.”

"They live forever, Sasuke." Mikoto shakes her head as though trying to soften the blow that he was the product of a rather scandalous night of passion. "They love passionately, but they do not necessarily love in the same way as us. They're both jealous and unattached at the same time, more often than not."

While the woman was clearly giving his parents far too much credit, Itachi simply shakes his head, rather than outright contradicting her. “In any case, I’m certain that Sasuke will enjoy learning just what it means to be a son of Ares.” Because for a warrior, it came with one particular gift that made any field no more than a game.

Sasuke nods, but frowns. "Does that mean we have to leave this place for a time or can we train here?" They'd have to be careful not to get caught here. There were other people around. "You probably also shouldn't flash your aura like that either. People will know what you are."

Well, Itachi couldn’t very well disagree. Reluctantly, he releases the power around himself, pressing it back into the place deep inside himself from whence it came, removing the vision of cloth and bronze armor. “We could train you here, certainly. However, you are a man now, Sasuke.” Though to an immortal, maybe that was stretching the truth a little. “It would do you good to see the world for what it is.”

"We won't stray too far." He smiles at his mother. "It'd probably be best if we didn't use our divine abilities in the capital though. Perhaps somewhere nearby, but more private?" Itachi didn't say it, but Sasuke could read between the lines. His mother likely wasn't invited, if they did travel far.

“If you would prefer to stay close for a time, I know of a place that we could go.” Though Itachi was certain that it would either amuse or annoy their father to no end. “There is a temple to the northwest of the Acropolis that would welcome us both. It is large enough inside to provide room for practice, but private, and concealed from prying eyes.”

Sasuke nods at that and seems to be mulling something over. "That sounds fine." He quickly embraces his mother. "I should probably go and pack. I know how you hate long goodbyes."

"It's difficult to let you go, but Itachi is right." Mikoto smiles as she returns the embrace. "You're a man now and try as I might, I can't keep you by my side forever."

Not that it would be safe to, but Itachi was certain that Mikoto knew such a thing when she first took his father to her bed. “Fear not, I will look after Sasuke. I’m certain that he will prove to be a magnificent warrior with proper training.” And short of the wrath of the gods, Itachi would make sure that nothing came to hurt his little brother.

Mikoto smiles at him as Sasuke heads back into his apartments to get some belongings. "Thank you." Itachi was the son of Ares and Aphrodite. Few were a match for him. "Will you need money?" Did gods and goddesses need such things or could they just conjure it out of thin air, if they desired? She honestly didn't know. "I can give you coin to travel with, if it comes to that."

Itachi shakes his head. “I have no need for money. Sasuke, perhaps, if he should decide to make a journey of his own, but I do not envision a need for such things in the immediate future.”

"Oh." She nods in understanding. "Very well then. I imagine Sasuke won't be long." This was rather awkward. "It's more likely than not, that he's forgotten me completely. I do still think of your father fondly though." Mikoto wasn't naive. She knew that humans were more of a novelty for most immortals than anything else. Besides. who could compete with the Goddess of Love? "I know that your mother probably despises me and the others like me, but I'm also grateful to her. It may have only been a short while, but it meant a great deal to me."

The immortal chuckles, shaking his head. “You are wrong on both counts, Mikoto.” Of that, Itachi was certain. “After all, you forget that I am also what you mortals would call an illegitimate love-child. And Mother is hardly one to discriminate when she makes something of a sport of ignoring Lord Hephaestus in favor of her many other lovers.” Such as his father, Ares. “And had Father forgotten you, I would not have denied Sasuke’s question quite so…firmly. I fear that Father might have been jealous, had I planned on courting one of his lovers.”

"It may be vain, but it does please me greatly to hear that." She smiles at him and sighs. "I do feel quite a bit of sympathy towards Lord Hephaestus." Not only had his mother thrown him off Mount Olympus, but his wife had many other lovers. He was perhaps the most unlucky of the Olympians.

“As do I…” Not that it would please his father to hear Itachi utter such words, but utter them he would.

He takes Mikoto’s hand, smiling gently at the woman who bore his father yet another son. “Thank you for giving me a younger brother to dote upon, Lady Mikoto. Truly, he is a gift.” Itachi kisses her fingertips with a feather-light touch.

She laughs and shakes her head in amusement. "I think that you take after your father more than either of you would ever admit to." She smiles as Sasuke comes bounding back towards them with a traveling bag hung over his shoulder.

“Are you sufficiently prepared, Sasuke?” Itachi raises an amused, yet quizzical eyebrow at his mortal little brother. “You shall not need to worry about food or shelter while you are with me, however, the training itself will be quite strenuous.”

"I should be." Sasuke nods at him. "This is what the soldiers take with them while traveling and I did bring some extra rations, clothes, and things like that."

“Good. Then we will go north to the Temple of Ares to begin your proper training.” It had been nearly two weeks since Itachi last paid a visit to his father’s temple. But the first step in turning Sasuke into a powerful warrior lay inside that temple. “After all, you possess the gift that all of Father’s children do.” He chuckles knowingly. “Divine instincts for battle, including all weapons that lie within the domain of war.”

Well that was a useful ability. "Alright." Sasuke smiles. "I guess there's no point in putting it off any longer." He looks at his mother, his smile softening. "I love you and while it does hurt to have been left in the dark for so long, I want you to know that." He had no way of knowing how long he'd be gone with Itachi. Not really. It was best to say that now because he didn't know when or even if he'd ever get another chance.

"I love you too." She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Always remember that and listen to your brother. He knows what he's doing. It's not every god that can pass themselves off as human for so long without getting caught."

Well, Itachi did always like conversing with his aunt and uncles regarding the mortal realm. After all, most of them had taken more than enough lovers to know a few tricks. But now was the time to embrace his divine heritage once more. And to do so, he turns to his mortal half-brother. “Come, Sasuke. If we make good time, then we will arrive before sundown. The priests will see to it that we are comfortable.”

Sasuke nods as he walks side by side with Itachi. "That's kind of them. The priests, I mean." He briefly looks back and gives his teary-eyed mother one final wave before steeling his resolve and continuing on with his half-brother.

“Yes. It is their duty, and they do it well.” Itachi shoots his younger brother a reassuring smile. “As they serve our father, they will do the same for us. You will be perfectly safe, I promise.”

"Do they know who you are?" Sasuke tilts his head as he ponders the idea. "That you're a god? Would they know that I’m his son?" Maybe, he shouldn't tell people just to be on the safe side or perhaps announcing his semi divinity would make things easier. He wasn't sure.

“They are aware of me, yes. I have not told them yet of you, but it would be wise to keep it a secret from those outside the temple for now. Mortals often get rather…excited by our presence. The priests and priestesses, less so.” It was why Itachi took solace in the temples. They were the closest thing to home he had here.

That made sense. "Alright, just the temple workers then." Sasuke smiles at him. It might be nice to see the world beyond Athens. He adored the city, but Sasuke was well aware that it was but one of many.

“Good. Then we begin there, and once your first training is complete, we will move to another temple in Attica, then on to Thebes, then Delphi.” And once there, Itachi had someone that he would very much like Sasuke to meet…

"That's a lot of temples." Sasuke blinks. Wondering why Itachi wanted to take him to so many. "Do you intend for us to travel through all of Greece?"

“Oh…foolish little brother. Two more cities is hardly this entire land.” Itachi presses his fingers deftly to Sasuke’s forehead. “But one day, when you are ready, you will surely travel this land yourself. It will be a day when you no longer require my help.” A day when Sasuke would set off on his own adventure, like so many children of the gods before him.

Sasuke doubted that day would ever really come. "Why do you constantly poke my forehead?" Though he wouldn't say as much to Itachi. Not now at least. So he settles on getting an answer to a simple question.

“Because I can, foolish little brother.” Itachi smirks as the beautiful estate disappears behind them, winding through the busy streets of Athena’s sacred city.

Sasuke couldn't help, but twitch in annoyance at that less than satisfactory response. "I believe that you've been indulging in too much of Dionysus's wine, if you think poking people's foreheads is normal." He shakes his head and sighs. On second thought, maybe that sort of thing is normal on Olympus. Who was to really say?

And it was at that moment that it truly dawned on Sasuke. He had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into. He would have to rely on Itachi to be his guide as they wandered far and wide and he learned what it truly meant to be a son of Ares. Gods and goddesses help him, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestia193’s Author’s Note: Okay, so Silver wants me to do a magical monsters lesson, just in case some of you out there aren’t as familiar with the compendium of greek monsters as I am. So, welcome to class!
> 
> First, we have the Eleionomae, the marsh nymphs, whose story in mythology is…well, it essentially boils down to…they like to seduce virgin boys (seeing as this is a yaoi, the fact that there is a MALE nymph won’t be a problem). They live in the lakes of the wetlands, both the ugly, gross swamps, and the pretty lakes filled with tall grasses and reeds. For this story, we are using the Prespa Wetlands, which consists of several lakes. They are beautiful. Google them.
> 
> Second, the offspring of Poseidon and nymphs tend to be something on the giant side, often cyclops or the like. Not entirely sure why, but maybe Poseidon just hooks up with nymphs more than the other gods do.
> 
> Third, the empousai, among the servants of Hecate, are beautiful demon women with fiery hair, one leg made of bronze, and one donkey leg (not very attractive sounding, I know, but apparently the rest of them looks like a pretty lady).

He could hear Zeus clicking his tongue with displeasure. Well, not literally, but Itachi did like to think that those small claps of thunder were his grandfather’s doing. It would certainly explain why a small storm seemed intent on preventing them from reaching the Temple of Apollo in Delphi. His uncle certainly didn’t dislike him this much.

Steam swirls from Itachi’s skin as his father’s fire races through his blood. The same, however, could not be said for Sasuke, to whom he had give an extra cloak to protect his younger brother from the wind and rain that howled through the trees.

Trees through which Itachi could see the telltale signs of marble steps. “We’re nearly there, Sasuke.” His little brother had followed along with such determination that Itachi did hope not to see it break now.

"I know." Sasuke continues trudging next to his brother. "Would it be better to go somewhere else?" He looks up at the sky. "I think he knows where we're going and the king isn't happy about it." Was it really worth going to see the Oracle, if it angered Zeus?

“Nothing makes that man happy.” Or, if there was something, Itachi certainly didn’t know it. “We will arrive shortly, and Lord Apollo will extend his protection to us.” In any case, there were laws that even the king himself was expected to abide by. “And while it certainly hasn’t made him happy, Lord Zeus would not directly harm you, as it would mean harming the both of us, and dividing the Olympian Council. …Again.” And the last time that had happened, there was a magical golden net falling over Zeus’ head involved.

Sasuke looks less than convinced, but he nods his head. "Alright." Well there was no point in keeping the Oracle, and by extension Apollo, waiting. "Let's go." He walks alongside Itachi. "Preferably before I catch my death and make this all pointless. I imagine that Hades gets along well enough with our father." The God of War surely kept the God of the Underworld busy.

The immortal chuckles. “Not at all. In fact, Lord Hades rather despises our father at times.” Itachi recalled the last time he had seen the old god. It had been…an experience, to put it mildly. “War has an unfortunate habit of creating a great deal more work for our great-uncle. In any case, Lord Hades gets along with very few people, but I suppose that you could say that he finds our father…tolerable.”

"Good to know." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "It's going to be difficult to figure out the family dynamics. Not that it should really matter." He shrugs. "I'm only half divine. I probably won't meet anyone else besides you."

“I wouldn’t count on that…” Itachi flicks drops of rain away as the trees clear to reveal three marble steps leading up from the path towards the temple. “We have rules about interfering with mortals, but as you can see, we’re not particularly good at following them.”

The fact he existed at all was evidence of that. "Yes, I've noticed that." He follows Itachi and looks around. "I never thought that I'd actually see this place. I've only heard about it in stories.

“Yes, we’re rather fond of our stories.” Itachi winks at Sasuke as he leads his brother up the steps of the temple and into the shelter of the portico. And as soon as he did so, the rain began to slowly fade away, small beams of sunlight poking through the clouds. “And of taking out our foul moods on others.”

"I've noticed that as well." Sasuke nods as he follows Itachi further inside. "At least Apollo is smiling down on us." The sun was coming out, after all.

“Yes, our uncle does have a rather soft spot for me.” Itachi could hear the sounds of the temple priests slinking about, trying to remain unobtrusive for the most part. Save, of course, for one elderly man dressed in simple white robes, standing squarely in the center of the atrium. “I presume that you are the high priest who watches over Lord Apollo’s Oracle?”

Sasuke watches the priest with interest. He supposed it was his father's blood, but the demigod found himself rather impatient. While he knew that the priests and the other temple workers were necessary to protect the Oracle, he found himself anxious to get on with everything. Like there was something important he should be doing, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I am." He looks Itachi and Sasuke up and down, assessing them both. "Pray tell, who are the two of you? I'm afraid that we do not allow just anyone to see the Oracle."

Like a trickling stream, Itachi’s aura slowly spills out, filling the room with his presence as his eyes gleam with scarlet fire. “I am a son of Ares, the god of war. My name is Itachi, and this young one is my younger half-brother, Sasuke.” His fingers squeeze Sasuke’s shoulder lightly, but firmly.

The priest looks him over. "Tis difficult to tell." He actually looks a bit curious. "Is he of Ares's or Aphrodite's line?" Itachi was of both. So that could mean the youth in front of him was the Goddess of Love's child, just as easily as Ares. "He does have a lovely face, but those shoulders look more like someone of Ares's line."

“He is the mortal child of Ares, though it would certainly not be a stretch to say that Aphrodite greatly favors him.” Itachi’s power recedes as he smiles at his younger brother. “He is indeed quite beautiful.”

"Ah yes, that does indeed make sense." The priest smiles and promptly ignores the twitching from Sasuke. "Well I can hardly deny two members of Apollo's family the chance to convene with the Oracle. Come with me." He gestures for them to follow him.

Itachi nods courteously as he brings a hand to the small of his brother’s back, guiding him along towards the curtains hanging at the back of the atrium. There would be guards there, of course, hidden from sight, and prepared to attack anyone who entered without authorization. But such a thing would not be needed today, of all days.

And through the row of arches lines with dark silk curtains, rests a young woman on a stool, her dark hair coiled about her crown and braided down her right shoulder. Ethereal emerald eyes rose to watch the approaching brothers, glowing in a face kept pale by her isolation.

Sasuke was more attracted to men, but there was no denying this woman was beautiful by any objective measure. "My Lady." He bows to her. How did one greet the Oracle, anyway? Hopefully, she wouldn't curse him for offending her.

A soft smile curls her lips as Itachi takes a few steps back. “Battle for the sake of those you hold most dear…” No hint of surprise was visible on her face. “I have been expecting you, Itachi. My Lord Apollo sent me a dream, telling me that you would soon come to me, bringing someone very…special with you.” Her eyes fall onto Sasuke, a fiery warmth filling them.

Itachi inclines his head respectfully. “Thank you for seeing us. I presume that you know why we are here?”

She nods softly. “You wish to know the fate of this half-blood.” Steam rises through cracks in the floor, surrounding her with a mist that shimmers in the torchlight. Her gaze flicks for a moment to the priest. “You may go, I am in no danger from these children of War.”

Sasuke found himself at a loss for how to feel. Here in this place that was so dear to Apollo as an oracle was looking at him as if they were the best of childhood friends and yet, he wasn't naive. The fact that the woman recognized him so easily wasn't necessarily a good thing. Prophecies could become tragedies all too easily.

"She's right." Sasuke nods at the priest reassuringly. "We wouldn't hurt her." The thought had never crossed his mind and even if it did, doing so would be the height of foolishness. One didn't earn the wrath of Apollo without their being dire consequences.

The priest, with only a hint of uncertainty showing in his face, acquiesces, bowing respectfully to the divine representatives, before then excusing himself from the room. Itachi’s eyes follow the man out, before returning to the oracle before him. “So you will look into Sasuke’s future, then?”

She nods slowly. “Yes, my Lord Apollo has allowed it. It seems that he has an interest in the destiny of this half-blood.” Her eyes fall once more on Sasuke. “Does he know how this is to be done?”

Itachi shakes his head. “Not as of yet.” But it was a simple enough explanation, in the end. “Sasuke…” He turns to his little brother, still standing warily by his side. “For her to peer into your future, you must ask her a question. Whatever answer she gives you, you may not fully understand until the events themselves transpire. And whatever she tells you, for good or ill, you will still have a hand in shaping your own destiny. Never forget that.”

That would have been very useful information to know a long time ago. "I didn't realize I had to prepare a question." Sasuke frowns, suddenly feeling well overwhelmed. The most obvious question that came to mind was why did Apollo care about him in particular?

Sasuke was quite certain there were many demigods and demigoddesses running around and he doubted he was the only one sired by Ares. "What does it mean for my future to be a son of Ares?" Though that was too specific. If he was only going to get one question, best to be as thorough as possible.

The Oracle’s eyes fall on Itachi, who nods slightly, turning on heel and leaving the room. This was, after all, a private audience.

Sasuke was about to protest Itachi leaving, but thinks better of it. The Oracle's eyes were now glowing and he didn't want to risk distracting her. That might hurt her.

With the immortal in their midst no longer in attendance, the Oracle turns her eyes back on the demigod before her, the steam rising around her slowly taking on an eerie green glow, like an army of glowworms squirming in a cave. “So…you wish to know what it means to be a son of War…?” She closes her eyes, breathing in the steam, shuddering once as it fills her lungs.

He nods dumbly, not sure if she saw it or not. Sasuke found himself afraid to speak at the moment. Was this how it was supposed to work?

There is a long moment of silence. Then, she opens her eyes once more, revealing a bright, glowing green transforming her irises. “To be a child of Ares is to be a child of battle. Many battles loom on the horizon, and you will inevitably be called to fight by your sense of duty and honor. The flames of war will threaten all that you hold dear. If you are to be ready, then see what there is to be seen in this land. Know what there is to be known. Son of Ares, favored by Athena and Aphrodite, the flames of war are thine home, but the waters of Elysium, your salvation. For before the dawn of your twenty-first year, your mortal life…will come to an end.”

His eyes widen at that. "My mortal life will come to an end?" Sasuke knew that he was mortal, but he hadn't expected to die before he was even thirty. "Is there...no way to change such a thing?" His mother would grieve him and quite frankly, Sasuke wasn't in a rush to join the underworld.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. What this prophecy means, in the end, is up to you, Son of Ares.” The Oracle smiles softly, the glow fading from her eyes as she sighs, her eyes sliding shut once more.

Sasuke gives a nod as he tries his best to remain standing. "Thank you, Oracle, for your counsel." What did one even say to an Oracle? He had no idea how to address her, but then again...it didn't really matter. Unless he found a way to change the prophecy or he had vastly misinterpreted it, he'd be dead in two years.

She nods sluggishly, before all motion ceases, save for the rise and fall of her chest in sleep.

The priest returns to the chamber, spotting the you demigod still standing before the Oracle. “Come, child, the lady requires her sleep.”

He nods at the priest dumbly. "Yes, of course." Kicking and screaming would do him no good. It wasn't as if the Oracle had any personal reason to want him dead. She was just a messenger. "Coming." Sasuke quickly strides over to the priest, eager to get out of there.

Waiting just outside, but out of earshot, Itachi watches as his little brother strides out of his meeting with the Oracle, his face pale and eyes flicking about a little wildly. Of course, it was only to be expected that he would be on edge after receiving a prophecy. But words were words, and they all could mean so many things. “Sasuke…”

"We should leave this place." Before he did or said something foolish. "We can go wherever it pleases you, but for the love of Olympus...let us go now."

“Very well, there are many places we have yet to visit, and many more people to meet.” If Sasuke would rather not speak of his prophecy, then Itachi would not force the issue. “But remember this, Sasuke. Words can mean a great deal of things, and whatever was said might not lead to whatever conclusions you have come to. In fact, events rarely play out as we expect them to.”

Sasuke sighs and nods at that. "Good and I hope you're right." Because he really didn't want to die. "You can pick where we travel next." It likely didn't matter in the end anyway.

“Very well, I thought we might travel north to Larissa, and then on to Macedonia.” Itachi smiles in earnest at the thought. “Olympus lies between us and the northern reaches of the city states. And Thessaly has its own collection of temples and sacred places apart from the mountain of the gods. There is much to see and learn there.”

"It all sounds wonderful." He smiles at him. "We best get started then." Sasuke's time in the mortal realm would apparently be fleeting unless he was reincarnated after death later on. "Is there a way to make sure messages get to my mother and she can contact me quickly?" Hermes crossed his mind, but Sasuke doubted that the Messenger of the Gods would care much about some half breed.

“Of course. I can conjure her image in the mists of a river or waterfall, if you desire to speak with her.” It was one of the immortal powers that Itachi found most useful here in the realm of the mortals. “And I am capable of sending any letters you may have for her and she for you through Zephyrus, the West Wind. There is no faster way to have a message received, save for Zeus himself attaching it to his lightning bolt and hurling it to earth.”

"Oh." Sasuke sighs in relief and smiles. "Well that's good to know. Though I imagine Zephyrus would grow irritated, if we made such a request often."

“And that is precisely why I have given you both options.” Itachi raises a hand to poke at Sasuke’s forehead. “Foolish little brother. If Zephyrus grows irritated, which would be quite a feat indeed, then there are always the aurae who serve under him. Cloud spirits, though slower than the wind, make for excellent messengers as well.”

"Why do you always poke my forehead?" Sasuke grumbles as he rubs the spot that Itachi poked. "Never mind. Those all sound like good options." He just needed to get going. His fate may have or may not have been sealed, but he had time to come to grips with that. For now, he just wanted to get moving.

“Of course they are all good options, it is why I picked them.” Itachi smirks smugly, not that it quite reaches his eyes. “But Sasuke, know that if you ever require my help, all you need do is ask.” If the boy could unbend that stubborn pride of his for ten seconds and get the words out.

The demigod smiles and nods at Itachi. "I know, but I'm not sure that even you can help me with this." Itachi was a god, but could he change fate? He had even said it himself, there was a chance that Sasuke might be misinterpreting the prophecy. "Thank you." Though he doubted that. this seemed like one unambiguous prophecy.

* * *

 

Kisame watches Suigetsu in amusement. Though that was far from a rare occurrence. "What did you do this time?" Because the young nymph was always up to some sort of mischief. "I know you did because Karin wants to kill you again. Despite the fact that you're immortal, I'm sure she'll figure out a way to do it one of these days." So was Kisame for that matter. He was a quarter nymph and just one of the many, many sons of Poseidon. Though most referred to him as a giant on account of his stature.

Suigetsu grins with pointy teeth at the thought of the flaming-haired empousa and he rolls through the grassy water of the lakeshore. “I may have wedged a few fish into that metal leg of hers.” She deserved it, though. She never stopped annoying him about leaving the lake of his marsh, and he was PERFECTLY content to stay right here for the time being. Sometimes, there were even mortals to scare. It was such fun.

"You do like to live dangerously." Kisame grins at him as he imagines the feisty red head going on a rampage. "I'm not even sure I would want to fight her. I'm stronger, but you know that beings with hair like fire are always insane." Which was saying something because Kisame was well aware most people would consider him mad as well.

“No kidding. It’s always fire and blood and death with those ones.” Sure, Suigetsu liked fighting way more than your average marsh nymph, but he didn’t get those underworldy types. Some of them just got violent over EVERYTHING. And Karin was a prime example. So really, Suigetsu was pretty sure that he was doing her a service in trying to teach her how to chill out. Besides, everyone knew that the best way to kill something was by popping out of the water and killing everything in sight with a huge sword. “Maybe if she takes a dip in the Styx, she’ll finally cool that hot head of hers.”

Kisame laughs and shakes his head. "I doubt that would work on the likes of her." He pauses for a moment as though he was pondering something. "Though I do know one immortal that is always serene." It had always struck him as odd, but it was true. "Ironically enough, he's one of Ares' boys. Must be Aphrodite's blood that keeps him from going on rampages."

Whoa, wait, what? One of the blood, guts, glory, and death kids was serene? Suigetsu was pretty sure that Kisame was somehow out of his mind. “I dunno about you, but I’ve met Eros once before, and THAT guy was definitely not serene in the slightest.” The little love god was an utter asshole, actually. All is fair in love and war? Clearly, Eros took that idea very literally, and way too far. “How can any combination of Love and War possibly be anything but psychotic!?” And that was saying something, coming from Suigetsu.

"His name is Itachi." Kisame chuckles at the stunned expression on his friend's face. "He's nothing like Eros. He prefers to be left to his own devices really." If it wasn't for his pretty face and his powers, Kisame wouldn't have believed he was really the son of Ares and Aphrodite. "Very much the definition of a beautiful wallflower until you get him angry. Athena must favor him, I suppose. He's also a scholar."

“Until you get him angry, huh?” Suigetsu smirks. “What happens if this wallflower gets angry?” Did he start shooting hearts everywhere or something? Roses, maybe?

"Well when he gets angry enough, he takes more after Ares." Kisame shivers slightly as a particularly vicious episode flashes through his mind. "He either eliminates the source of his irritation quickly or plots for awhile. It's the plotting that is the one you should be most concerned about." Kisame hadn't been lying when he said Itachi was favored by Athena. "Strong as an ox and more clever than a fox."

“Strong as an ox, huh? I guess you must like it wild.” Suigetsu grins cheekily. “So how’d you see this guy, anyway? I though those war god types either hung around Olympus, or wandered around battlefields.”

Well that was just part of what made Itachi, Itachi. "He's more of a traveler than most of the others. He spends some time on Olympus, but most of the time he prefers to travel the mortal realm." One never knew what he'd be doing at any given moment. "He's a lot like the ocean. Calm waters on the surface, but you never know what's really going on behind those pretty eyes of his. Anyway, I think he'll be visiting soon."

A traveler, huh? Suigetsu had seen a few traveling immortals pass through his marsh before, but never a child of War. That could be an interesting visit. “Really? Any idea why he’d be coming all the way out to this out of the way place?” It was out in a far-flung corner of Macedonia that most people, seemingly even immortals, had never even heard about, let alone made an effort to go visit.

The 'giant's cheeks change from pale blue to a violet color. "Well he comes to visit me mostly." The closest he could come to blushing with with his complexion. His skin was blue, so a red blush on his skin always ended up turning a light hue of purple. "Has for years." Much to his chagrin.

Oh…this was too good. Suigetsu couldn’t just leave THIS juicy bit of gossip alone. “So…because you’re hanging around here these days, I should expect a visit from your sweetheart?” His grin widens. “Should I brush up on my culinary skills and try to pop out some ambrosia for our guest?”

"Suigetsu, you're not cooking for him." Kisame shakes his head at that quickly. "You're a good hunter, but we both know you're a lousy chef." The charred offerings Suigetsu did prepare were hardly befitting a regular God, let alone his Itachi. "He's not my sweetheart, but yeah he'll probably be coming around eventually."

Suigetsu called bullshit on two counts. First, he was an awesome chef! Second, that blush all over Kisame’s face disproved the sweetheart denial. At the very least, the giant blue man had the hots for the mini war god. But…fine. “Then when he swings around, I’ll round up some fish and game for him. I can spit-roast meat, at least.” And it tasted perfectly fine, thank you very much.

Kisame chuckles at that. "You're like a puffer-fish, when you're angry." Oh there was just one more thing. "Though just so you know, I don't think he'll be traveling alone this time."

“Okay, then I’ll just get more fish.” Suigetsu didn’t really see what the problem was. “Unless it’s one of those crazy brothers of his. There’s no way I’m feeding either of the terror twins.”

"Well technically, it's one of his half-brothers." Yeah. Kisame couldn't even begin to keep track of how many lovers Ares had. "I’m not sure if he's crazy or not, but Itachi seems to have taken a shine to this one."

Great, so he might only be half-crazy. Or…twice as crazy. Who knew? “Fine, but if it turns out that he’s nuts, I’m kicking them both out of my swamp.”

"Suigetsu, I love you like a brother, but you aren't kicking no son of the God of the War out of this swamp." He chuckles and shakes his head.

“If he’s nuts, I will. It’s MY damn swamp!” And that was that. Suigetsu had been born here, his life force was tied to this place. Eternally young or not, if anything happened to this marsh… Well, there’s a reason that he would protect it to the death. And go in sword a-swinging.

Kisame honestly didn't know what to say to that. "I like a good fight as much as the next giant, but you don't wanna risk bringing the wrath of Olympus down on us." Hopefully, whoever Itachi brought with him would indulge Suigetsu's eccentricities though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestia193's Author's Note: Kolos means ass in Greek.

The further north they traveled, the further they found themselves from the coast, passing by Mount Olympus on their way through Thessaly and towards Macedonia. Having left Larissa only two weeks earlier, the sons of Ares were quickly passing through the mountainous northern regions that separated the many city states from the lands of the barbarians far to the north.

But barbarians were the least of Itachi’s concerns. No, for to pass Larissa and continue traveling north meant to pass a place he had not seen in several years now. A short time, for an immortal, but hardly the blink of the eye. The shrouded peak rose high above the others, the true scale of the mountain invisible to the eyes of ordinary mortals.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Itachi’s eyes warmed at the sight of his home. Mount Olympus, home of the gods. Stunning, even from a distance as the peak rose into the sky as though caressing it, and what appeared to be snow, but was actually marble, capping the top. The distance would hopefully protect them against being discovered immediately. Assuming, of course, that the gods weren’t already keeping a careful eye on them. Which, unfortunately, was more likely than not.

Sasuke looks up at Mount Olympus in the distance. "It's glorious." Not that he had expected anything less. It was the home of the most powerful of the gods and goddesses in all of Greece. His words felt hollow even to his own ears though. Sasuke was a dead man walking. He had less than two years to live, but he also didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. "Let's keep going though." If he was going to die young, Sasuke had to make the most of the time he had. "I want to see what you've seen." He looks at the mountain. "They'll never grant me entry anyway."

“I suppose that’s probably for the best.” There was no telling what the others would do if Sasuke were brought to Olympus. Itachi shuddered to think. “I would prefer to keep you away from the more…dangerous members of our family in any case. Which, as you can likely guess, is most of them.”

Itachi's words weren't particularly reassuring. "Yes, that would be preferable." Maybe, that was how he died. He ended up angering one of the Olympians.

Itachi frowns as he takes in the look on Sasuke’s face. He had been making that face a lot lately. He was…sullen, a bit short-tempered, and less energetic than when they’d first left Athens. It had all started…around the time they were in Delphi. “Sasuke?” Itachi sighs softly, glancing at his home for another long moment. “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

"No, there isn't something I wish to tell you." Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "Even you can't change fate." He wouldn't drag Itachi into this.

Ah…so that was it. “Foolish little brother.” Itachi raises a hand and pokes Sasuke squarely in the forehead. “Fate is a funny thing. Even if you believe that you know what the Fates have in store for you, very rarely is one correct about it. There is always a surprise or two involved, so try not to fret.”

That was easy for Itachi to say. "I believe that approach is easier for an immortal to take." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "I'm not. Let's just...keep going." As long as he kept moving, maybe he could stop thinking about all this. At least for a time.

“Very well.” If Sasuke thought that this conversation was dropped permanently, he was sorely mistaken. But Itachi would let it go. For now. “You know, I received a letter the day before last. An…invitation, if you will.”

"An invitation?" Sasuke tilts his head in confusion. "From who and for what purpose?" Did his mother want his return already?

“From a…friend of mine.” Though perhaps friend wasn’t quite the right word. In fact, Itachi doubted that there was a word at all for what the giant was to him. “Apparently, he is visiting a friend of his own in Macedonia. It’s two hard weeks’ journey from here in the north, and he would like to catch up.” Among other things, Itachi was sure. “Would you like to go and see the border with the barbarian lands?”

"Well, I suppose if he's a friend of yours, it's alright." Sasuke nods. It wasn't like he had any other plans at the moment. "Let's go. Is he like you or is he mortal?" He would definitely need to write his mother though and visit her before his two years were up at some point.

“He will not age and die, if that is what you are asking.” Itachi smiles softly at the thought of the giant blue man. “But he is…not exactly like me. He is a son of Poseidon, a giant of a man born to the god of the sea by a nymph he took a liking to long ago.” Like many of Poseidon’s children happened to be.

That was exotic. "Close enough then." If he was a hybrid, maybe he wouldn't care that Sasuke was a demigod. "So you don't think he'll have a problem with my having a mortal mother?"

Itachi had to force himself not to laugh at the thought. But still, he smirks lightly. “I doubt that such a thing would be an issue between the two of you. He’s met immortals, mortals, and everything in between. I doubt that he would hold a minor detail such as Mikoto being mortal against you.”

"That's hardly a minor detail." Sasuke shakes his head. "I love my mother. She's always been kind to me and has endured much for my sake, but she's not a goddess." Not the immortal kind, anyway. "Just by existing, I could be putting her in danger." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "Let's go see your friend." He needed to get better at hiding his emotions.

“Oh Sasuke…” Itachi places his hand on Sasuke’s head, ruffling the unruly black hair. The boy was troubled, that much was clear. But he would likely share it in his own time. “Your mother is perfect the way she is. I rarely see mine these days, let alone spend eighteen whole years together.” Though, speaking of his mother…something in the air felt eerily reminiscent of her.

Sasuke blinks at the hair ruffling. "Well she's the goddess of love." The woman was very busy. "I'm sure that she'd like to spend more time with you, but she's probably just busy."

A wry smiles crosses Itachi’s face. “Yes…she is certainly very…busy.” Busy putting couples together and breaking others apart, coaxing people into falling in love, and not always of their own volition. Though, speaking of the goddess of love… “But it would seem that today is a special occasion. It’s not often that Mother ventures into the human realm for any reason other than to spread an appreciation of love.” And sex. Lots of sex.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke shoots him a perplexed look. "She's not here. Is she?" Maybe, she was invisible.

“Very good, Itachi.” A woman with flowing golden hair appears as if from thin air, knowing that her son would sense her presence easily. “It seems that your time amongst the mortals hasn’t dulled your senses in the slightest.” Not that she had expected it to. Her boy was an awfully sharp young man. And speaking of sharp young men… “Oh…what a handsome boy.” She smiles as she approaches the child.

Itachi narrows his eyes ever so slightly. “Yes, this is Sasuke, my little brother.” There was no point in lying. The goddess was far sharper than most gave her credit for.

Had the goddess of love just called him handsome? "Y-Yes, I'm S-Sasuke." He didn't even know how to process that. Damn it. He was stuttering like some hapless youth. Which he was, but he had never stuttered in front of women before.

“And so sweet…” She smiles slyly, approaching the two young men before her. “He reminds me so of Adonis…”

Her son twitches, remembering that disaster all too well. “But he will not share Adonis’ fate.” After all, Sasuke’s interest in women was severely lacking, and Itachi doubted that he would be contested as a lover by two goddesses.

"That's kind of you to say, but Itachi is right about that." It stunned Sasuke that the goddess didn't despise him. He was the product of her lover's affair with another woman. "May I ask what brings you here?" Maybe, affair wasn't the right word though. Aphrodite was technically married to someone, but it wasn't Ares. Maybe, she just didn't care who Ares was with when he wasn't with her.

“Oh, and so polite.” Bypassing her son completely, Aphrodite reaches out to touch Sasuke’s face, cupping his cheek as she examines him. “Oh…such a pity that you prefer men.” He really was such a wonderful catch. “I’m sure that your love life will be quite the tale. After all, there is no better reason to fight than for love. Isn’t that right, Itachi?” The elder man bristles at the insinuation. He was born to his domain, he did not choose it.

Sasuke feels his face burn hotter than any fire. "H-How did you know that?" He'd never told anyone that he looked at men more than women. Well actually, he hadn't really ever looked at women. "Right. Never mind. You're the goddess of love, of course you would know such things." Though it surprised him that Aphrodite seemed to be implying she didn't make him prefer men. How did that work anyway? If she hadn't decided that, who did?

The goddess laughs breathily, amused by the sight of the boy’s red cheeks. “Well, at the very least, you did grow into a beautiful man.” One whose thoughts could be seen all over his face, if one knew such wonderful features well enough to read them. “It would seem that blessing did not go to waste.” Even if it may have had an unintended side-effect. Then again, humans did possess their own will, so who was to say it wasn’t simply a natural occurrence? After all, he would hardly be the first human to have exotic tastes.

"Blessing?" She'd blessed him? Not only was Aphrodite not angry, she was implying that she favored him somehow?

Itachi rolls his eyes. “Looks like yours are rare enough in humans that they don’t often come out of nowhere. Mother sometimes enjoys meddling with humans. She is the goddess of beauty, after all.”

"Oh." She'd just made him attractive. "Well thank you." That was a lot better than some of the other things gods and goddesses had been known to do to humans.

“You’re quite welcome, Dear.” She pats his cheek, eyes glimmering with mirth and mischief.

“Mother…” Itachi’s eye twitches. “I’m sure that you’re aware that we are currently on our way north…”

“Oh yes, of course. You’re on your way to see your lover!” Her laughter rises as clear as a bell, ringing through the air.

Another twitch. “He is not my lover.” Honestly, where did the woman come up with these ideas?

Oh, right, her imaginings regarding all things love.

"Didn't know that you liked men." Sasuke tilts his head. " Guess it runs in the family." He knew two things for sure though. If Itachi said he wasn't someone's lover, he wasn't. But that twitch said the immortal wanted to be.

“I think you will find that it is a far more common enjoyment than you believe. But gender is irrelevant, I judge by the person and not the equipment when selecting a lover.” Assuming, of course, that Itachi desired a lover. And at times, he did not. And at other times, Kisame irritated him to no end and made the idea of thrusting the man’s head through a wall rather appealing.

He looks at Aphrodite and Itachi uncertainly. "Right. Well was there something you wanted, Aphrodite?" Sasuke didn't know how to address her.

“I was watching as the two of you approached Olympus and thought that perhaps I should see what my son has been up to for all of these years.” Aphrodite’s eyes sparkle with delight, and a little…too eagerly. “And I do so love mortals, their love stories are always the most exciting, especially when they’re tragic. I wonder which yours will be…”

"I suppose that you'll find out soon enough." After all a mortal's life was nothing to a God or Goddess. "I'm not immortal." The way she was interested in tragedies didn't bode well. Maybe, her interest in him wasn't a good thing.

“I suppose that you’re right.” At least…right now. But she did love a good love story. “Now, you boys be careful. My love is growing restless.” And that was always a prelude to war. She knew the signs well. “And Itachi, do be careful. I’m sure that you will invest yourself further in the affairs of mortals in the coming days.”

A warning. That was a warning as clear as day to Itachi. There was to be war, and there would be more than a few soldiers fighting to protect their nations, their homes, and everyone that they loved. And his influence would be called upon to provide an ebb and flow to many a battle. “I see.” He inclines his head slightly. “Thank you for the message, Mother.”

A pearly white smile is revealed as the beautiful goddess laughs, eyes sparkling brightly as she pats Sasuke’s cheek one last time, dissolving suddenly into a golden mist.

"Your mother certainly has a talent for dramatic exits." Sasuke shakes his head. "Are you going to be alright?" He could read between the lines. The war was going to impact Itachi somehow.

“Yes…she certainly does.” Itachi sighs as he pokes Sasuke’s forehead. “And do not fret about it. It would not be the first time that my influence is called upon in times of war. Do not forget that I am a son of Ares, the same as you. No matter how much I wish that my domain were…softer than my brothers’.”

Itachi didn't care for his affinities or at least one of them. "I never realized that you disliked being what you are." He probably should have. Why else would Itachi spend so much time around mortals. "I guess you're right though, but we should probably get going. It'd be rude to keep your friend waiting."

“Yes…it would be rude to keep him waiting.” Itachi’s eyes drift to Olympus once more, a resentful gleam hiding in the onyx depths. “Come, we will travel on to Macedonia.” And far away from the stifling, if beautiful place he called home.

* * *

 

“That stupid, idiotic, dumbass of a nymph!” The empousa fumes as she flits through the trees of the northern wilds, the scent of wet grasses and lilies filling her nose.

It seemed like every time she paid him a visit, just to make sure the moron was still breathing, his sole objective was to piss her off as much as possible. Well, this time it would be his turn to grind his teeth in frustration.

Ugh! That nymph drove her up the fucking wall!

His territory, on the other hand, did not. Unlike the mischievous and semi-violent nymph, the wetlands here were unusually peaceful, untouched by mortal hands. Not that Suigetsu had been touched by mortal hands. Or at least, not often. She thought. Actually, she wasn’t entirely sure. Most of his kind loved sleeping around with mortals. Then again, she could hardly deny the same.

Wait…

A shiver races up and down her spine as she approaches the small path worn through the grass and dirt amongst the trees. There was…someone, or maybe something here. And she’d never felt its ilk before. Whatever it…they were, it was powerful, no doubt about that.

Then red eyes turn on her, fire blazing in their depths as they shine through the trees.

Suigetsu. She had to warn that head-case before it was too late.

She takes off through the trees, leaping from branch to branch as she heads for a small pond feeding off one of the lakes. It was one of the places that the nymph liked to relax.

The darkness of the tree cover was comfortable, safe, and so much like the underworld that it almost felt like home. But at a speed fast enough to make Nike herself proud, Karin nearly crashes into the sunlit clearing, drowning out the sounds of the bubbling brook that feeds the pond with lake water. “We’ve got trouble!”

And two pairs of half amused and half surprised eyes fall on her, eyebrows rising at the sight of the slightly disheveled demoness with leaves and twigs in her hair.

“Uh…what now?” Suigetsu tilts his head, water dripping from soaked strands of snow-white hair. “What kind of trouble would be stupid enough to come here?” This was like…the middle of nowhere, and protected by a nymph with an unhealthy fascination for swords. Not that he thought it was unhealthy, but introspection wasn’t really his strong suit.

Kisame just grins because he could recognize the aura even from this distance. "It's alright, Karin." Mostly because the empousa must have been really close to Itachi. He could feel his aura on her. "You sensed someone really powerful and they had red eyes, right?" That had to be why she was so spooked. Which wasn't like her. Karin was easily vexed by Suigetsu, but no one would call her a coward. It just took a lot to get under the skin of someone who lived among the souls of the dead with the goddess of magic.

"That's Itachi." He smiles at her as he takes in the beautiful surroundings. "It's been a while since he came here, but I've been expecting him." Itachi really did adore this place, but then again so did most people. Even the gods and goddesses of Olympus weren't immune to the lovely marsh's charms.

“Itachi?” That name rung a bell. “You mean the god that’s been missing from Olympus lately?” She’d heard about it from Lady Hecate, but usually the affairs of Olympus were ignored by denizens of the darkness.

"Aye." The son of Poseidon smiles at her. "That's him." Well, there were probably other gods and goddesses missing from Olympus, but Itachi was well Itachi. he was special.

That explained the fire in his eyes. The only eyes she had ever seen like that belonged to the god of war. If this was his son… “And why exactly did either of you think that it was a good idea to invite a war god here!?”

Kisame gives her a dirty look for that. "What are you trying to say about Itachi?" It didn't matter who his father was. "He can't help it that Ares is his father. Besides, the Goddess of Love is his mother." So it all balanced out anyway.

“Yes, and she can be a right bitch when she wants to be.” Honestly, Karin was no fan of the love goddess. If she took an interest in your love life, you were basically screwed, and not in the fun way.

“I’ll second that.” Suigetsu grins mischievously. “If I ever saw her, I’d be running back into my lake and sinking to the bottom for a century!”

They were both fools. The two of them were tempting fate by talking about Aphrodite like that. "I don't know what either of you is going to do, if she hears you talking about her like that." Kisame shakes his head. "Anyway, Itachi is my friend. He's trustworthy."

A subtle pressure spreads throughout the clearing as a soft laugh echoes through the air. “Thank you for your confidence in me, but you must admit that they have a point.” Blazing eyes glow in the shadows of the trees, accompanied by a slight smirk. “I love her dearly, but catching my mother’s attention is, more often than not, something that one should wish to avoid.”

"Itachi!" Kisame strides over to him. "Don't mind these two idiots. They don't mean no harm." He smiles at the gorgeous deity. "It's so good to see you. It's been far too long." He tilts his head as he looks at the man following Itachi. "This must be the halfling you mentioned."

“Yes, Itachi steps to the side, revealing his younger brother behind him. “This is Sasuke.”

With a clear view of the young man behind the war god, Suigetsu’s eyes widen. Skin like moonlight and eyes as dark as the starless sky, features both strong and delicate, not feminine per-say, but ethereally beautiful. He was shorter than the god before them, but there was no doubt that this young man was fully grown, if only just.

"Hello." Sasuke nods at Kisame. "You're Kisame, I presume? Itachi has told me a lot about you." He smiles at him. "Don't worry, it was all flattering." His dark orbs scan his surroundings curiously, before settling on a white haired man. ALL of a white haired man.

Sasuke feels his face burn as he tries not to look below his waist. True, his people were hardly shy about the human form. Though Sasuke immediately recognizes this man for what he was. A nymph. He didn't want the snowy haired nymph to take Sasuke's wandering eyes as some kind of invitation.

Suigetsu grins as he turns over onto his stomach, resting his arms on the smooth rock and soft grass at the edge of the pond. “Well, now I’m suspicious. Just how much good stuff is there to say about Kisame anyway?”

Itachi rolls his eyes derisively. “Plenty.”

Kisame was tempted to thrash Suigetsu for that comment. "Exactly!" There was plenty good to say about him. How dare Suigetsu try to embarrass him like that?

Though it was clear enough that the nymph’s interest had shifted away from him. At least, if the dreamy, mischievous smile directed at his little brother was any indication. “Sasuke, this is Suigetsu. He is the nymph who resides in these wetlands.”

"Well met." Sasuke nods at him politely. "Well I can see why you want to come here so often, Itachi." He didn't want the nymph to feel slighted, but he also knew enough to realize what kind of nymph Suigetsu was. "It's beautiful." The kind that liked to seduce young men.

“Thanks, everything is beautiful here.” Suigetsu’s grin widens a little. “After all, I do take VERY good care of everything in my territory.” Itachi’s lips quirk up slightly, amused by the nymph’s subtle flirtation. At least, it was subtle for Suigetsu, more so than a sword to the head.

"Alright." Karin couldn't help but feel a little wary about being next to a Child of War. "Perhaps, I overreacted a bit. It doesn't appear there is any danger here." She glances at Suigetsu. "Other than him making a fool out of himself, but that is an everyday state of affairs."

Suigetsu’s violet eyes roll in their sockets before narrowing at his red-headed annoyance. “Go to the crows, Karin. You’re the one always barging in here like you own the place.” Then, his eyes flick to Sasuke, his grin returning. “You, though…feel free to come and visit whenever you like. You’re not a screamer like her, right?”

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the pair. They bickered like an old married couple, but Suigetsu was still looking at him like he wanted to devour him in the erotic sense. Was this normal for them? "I don't scream." Sasuke shakes his head. "Unless you count battle cries." He doubted the children of Ares screamed much.

"Pft." She rolls her eyes right back at him. "You'd be lost without me and you know it." The red head sighs dramatically as if Suigetsu was just being terribly annoying. "At least, our guests have better manners than you. Not that that's hard to do!"

“My guests, or Kisame’s anyway.” Suigetsu flicks a small wave of water at the empousa. “You don’t live here, you two only show up here to annoy me, remember?”

Kisame shakes his head as he looks at Itachi. Some things would never change. Suigetsu and Karin quarreling was one of them. "So how long are you planning on staying?" He smiles at Itachi as Sasuke watches the scene unfold with moderate amusement dancing in his eyes.

“I am not sure, it depends entirely on my foolish little brother.” Itachi still worried for Sasuke, after all. There was something wrong with his little brother, and he had yet to divine what that was, save for his suspicion that it had something to do with whatever he was told by the Oracle. “But he appears to be enjoying the show, if nothing else.” The fact that it was lifting Sasuke’s spirits was enough for Itachi to consider staying a while.

Sasuke shoots him an annoyed look. "I'm not foolish." Though it was a nice respite from brooding over his impending early demise. "It's hard not to notice their antics though. One would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to see them carrying on."

“Indeed.” Though Itachi could clearly see that Suigetsu was not merely bickering with the demoness. Who knew that the nymph could multi-task?

Well, Suigetsu certainly did, and the water slithering across the ground was proof enough of that. “So, anyway, your hair lighting on fire…is that a normal thing for crazy demon ladies, or is that just you?”

"I'm not crazy and it's perfectly normal for my kind when dealing with idiots like you!" Karin seethes at Suigetsu. "Argh! Kisame, how do you deal with this fool?"

Itachi had a few ideas as to how the blue giant dealt with the mischievous nymph. But for now, he was more focused on backing away slowly, avoiding the little tendrils of water snaking across the ground towards his little brother. Oh…this was going to be most amusing.

“If I’m an idiot, then you’re a Banshee!” Suigetsu had heard tales of such creatures far, far to the north on an island he had never seen. Apparently, they had a habit of screaming rather loudly. Therefore, the description fit Karin perfectly. “Besides, I’ve got more important things to do than deal with you!” His grin widens as his water crawls slowly around the mortal’s boots. “I’ve got a guest who needs a tour of this place, so quiet down, would ya?”

Sasuke was wondering what a Banshee was when he feels something wrap around his foot. "Huh?" He was about to look down to see what it was, but it was too late. Before he knew what was happening, he was under the water! Sasuke’s eyes widen as he’s pulled far beneath the surface and into the deceptively deep pond. His first instinct, of course, is to swim for the surface and back to where he could breathe.

Suigetsu cackles gleefully before ducking beneath the surface, joining the bewildered half-blood in the startlingly clear water. Of course, he wasn’t an idiot like Karin claimed, he knew that Sasuke wouldn’t last without air. So, he grins as he presses his lips cheerfully to the demigod’s, working the pale pair open and blowing air into Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke’s arms stop moving when the crazy nymph kisses him. He yells at him, but his words were swallowed up by the kiss. Which in hindsight was probably a good thing. It was giving him badly needed air.

Violet eyes dance with amusement as the two slowly float back towards the surface. He wasn’t cruel, Suigetsu had no plans to drown the half-blood. But it was funny as hell to see the look on his face when he pulled him under.

Sasuke was far less amused. "KOLOS!" As soon as they got to the surface, he punches Suigetsu as hard as he could and swims towards the shore. "Itachi, that kolos just tried to drown me!"

Itachi smirks at the sight of Sasuke, drenched to the bone. “Hardly. Sasuke, if he was truly trying to drown you, he would have pulled you into the lake, not the pond.” And he wouldn’t have gotten the chance at all. But Itachi knew of Suigetsu’s temperament, and knew that he wouldn’t truly try to hurt Sasuke. Especially not when the nymph’s interest was so blatantly obvious.

"You find it perfectly acceptable behavior for him to just pull me under the water, nearly drown me, and steal my first kiss?!" This was an outrage. "Have every single one of you gone mad?!" Oh how he wished he had some sort magic besides being strong or good with weapons. Neither of which would do any good in this situation.

Suigetsu’s eyes widen as he rubs his cheek. Damn, this half-blood could really wail on someone. “That was your first kiss? Seriously?” Okay, his interest level had risen again.

Kisame laughs and shakes his head. "Only Suigetsu would be more interested in that than the fact that the halfling just struck him." Seriously, it was a good thing Suigetsu was an immortal or else his mischievous nature would have gotten him killed by now.

Itachi’s lips twitch again, further curling into a smirk. “Oh yes, that was certainly his first kiss. And here I worried that we would be too busy traveling for him to have time to appreciate some of the finer things in life.”

"Kolos!" Sasuke seethes as his eyes flash red with rage. "The lot of you!" He punches a nearby tree in frustration and it breaks in half.

"I resent that." Karin shakes her head. "I'm not a kolos, but Suigetsu definitely is and Kisame is usually semi civilized."

“Hey!” Violet eyes glare at the demoness. “I’m not! And you!” He point slightly irritably at Sasuke. “Be nice to my trees!”

"You're right." Sasuke sighs as though he feels guilty. "I shouldn't have killed the tree because you tried to drown me!" He glares at him. "I should have just punched you again."

“Damn, you’re vicious, aren’t you?” Then again, what could the nymph expect from a son of Ares. “I guess you really are a fighter, Little Warrior.” In all honestly, Suigetsu wasn’t worried about a single tree, he just didn’t like people trying to destroy his home. Which, thankfully, rarely happened.

Sasuke twitches. It was one thing for Itachi to call him little, but not this Kolos! "I'm not little, but I'm only vicious to those who try to fucking drown me!"

“I didn’t try to drown you. That’s why I gave you air!” Suigetsu sure didn’t need it, so why would he take air underwater with him otherwise?

"Alright." Sasuke still glares at him. "Maybe, you didn't try to drown me but you still stole my first kiss."

At that, Suigetsu grins cheekily. “Does that mean I get to steal the next one too?”

Sasuke just gapes at the nymph. Were all nymphs this crazy or was it just Suigetsu? In the name of Olympus, where had he drawn that conclusion? "I must have punched you too hard and turned you into a simpleton." He shakes his head. "How else could you draw that conclusion?"

Karin shakes her head and sighs. "If he wasn't immortal, he would have gotten himself killed for his stupidity long ago." The red head knew that for a fact.

Suigetsu just grins away, ignoring Karin’s jibe. After all, it was mostly luck that some of his…ill-conceived plans didn’t get him killed. Eternally young didn’t really mean immortal. He was just really hard to kill. “Mark my words, Little Warrior, I’ll get another kiss out of you. Just you wait.”

"Try it again and I'll run you through with my sword." Sasuke hisses at him.

“If that’s how you like it!” Suigetsu laughs merrily at the angry, embarrassed look on Sasuke’s face. “Show me what you’ve got, Little Warrior.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestia193’s Author’s Note: Sorry for the delay with this, the last few months have been brutal and one of my teachers really didn’t understand the word moderation when it came to giving homework. Or scheduling, as she made it all due in March and April. *sweatdrops* Anyway, I’m on summer break now, and despite currently not being in the best condition, I’m free from homework for a few months, as well as an extremely abusive relationship with the worst roommate I’ve ever had. She did not make my room a very good place to be writing or doing homework or…really anything in a remotely emotionally healthy fashion. BUT! I am now free, and I hope you all enjoy the next installment of Sasuke and Suigetsu’s antics.

“Sasuke, come with me.” Despite the blatancy of Suigetsu’s challenge, Itachi decides that letting those two go at it was…an inadvisable course of action. It wasn’t that he doubted his little brother’s ability to defend himself, it’s just that Suigetsu was both skilled and sneaky, and the nymph’s playful demeanor was likely only to enrage Sasuke at this moment. So it was best to head this off before the situation escalated and separate the two.

For he certainly did not wish to see any part of his brother…escalate, should Suigetsu have his way. The nymph was certainly not someone he would accuse of being subtle when it came to seduction.

Sasuke glowers at Suigetsu before nodding at Itachi. "Very well." It was probably for the best. He didn't want to risk earning the ire of any god or goddess that might foolishly favor this simpleton with disturbingly beautiful violet eyes. "I'm coming." The demigod follows after his half brother in hopes of some well-deserved serenity.

Itachi shakes his head at his younger brother’s rather foul mood as he pushes aside the tendrils of some hanging ferns, revealing a small path into a nearby clearing, far enough away for some privacy, but close enough to respond if something went wrong. “Are you alright, Sasuke?” He notes his brother’s rather drenched appearance, his raven hair plastered down against his neck.

"No, I'm not alright." Sasuke was bristling and he knew it. "He tried to drown me just so he’d have an excuse to kiss me!." That damn homicidal lecher!

“He is a nymph of the marshes, Sasuke, it’s in his nature to desire young virgin boys.” Which was something of a source of amusement for Itachi. “Such as…you.” At several centuries old, Itachi was no stranger to having lovers, so being confronted with such innocence was entertaining, especially in Sasuke’s reactions.

That was not the point! "I don't have the luxury of taking whoever I want to my bed." His chastity didn't matter. "I'm half god. There are so many people who would try to use that fact to their own benefit or to my detriment." Nevermind the fact he'd only recently realized his unique parentage. It was still true. "He can go bother someone else then. I'm far from the only person who has their innocence intact!"

Perhaps what Sasuke said was true, but Itachi saw it as quite the opposite. Being half god and half mortal meant that he bridged the two worlds. Sasuke could, in theory, take any lover, and it would not be entirely inappropriate. Scandalous, perhaps, but not against any laws. “While there are many who might seek to gain power or favor or seek to injure you in some way, I trust that you have better judgment than you give yourself credit for, no matter how foolish you might be. While he might be mischievous and strange, I doubt that Suigetsu is one to try and use you for reasons of power or politics.”

"Suigetsu is just mad!" Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I prefer my potential lovers not to try to drown me as a courtship method." Thank you very much. He didn't view that as unreasonable.

“Oh, then you have been courted before?” Itachi knew for a fact that Sasuke got quite a number of longing looks back in Athens, but he’d never witnessed any of the young ladies, or young men, acting on such a desire.

His face feels as though it was on fire at those words. "Well, they tried." Some were better at it than others. "I just wasn't interested in them for various reasons." Damn it. He was blushing in front of his brother, who was a fully fledged god. How was he supposed to bear this humiliation?

“And those various reasons were…?” Itachi smirks at the sight of his blushing baby brother. “Come now, I am your teacher. If you require advice in this matter, I would be more than happy to instruct you.”

"Too many to list." Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't require advice on this matter. It doesn't matter." Nothing really did anyway. He'd be dead before he was twenty-one summers.

Itachi’s eyes narrow slightly. Sasuke was becoming distant again, like he had so many times these past few weeks. “Is there something that you wish to tell me?”

"I'm not like you, Itachi." In so many ways, but there was only one that mattered at the moment. "I'm not immortal and I'm mostly fine with that, but I won't even live long enough for it to matter!" Sasuke knew he should stop talking. Nothing good would come of this. "The Oracle said I'd die in a couple years." His half-brother wouldn't take this news much better than Sasuke had, but for some reason...he just couldn't stop talking. It was as if some sort of dam had burst.

“She…said that?” That was…not what Itachi had expected. And yet, know what had happened to heroes past, it was something he should have foreseen. “Sasuke…prophecies have many different meanings, and are not nearly as absolute as mortals believe. Perhaps you simply misinterpreted her words.”

Sasuke knew that was possible. "Perhaps." He didn't see much room for ambiguity in her words though. "If there's a chance that I'm right though, I couldn't do that to someone." It'd be one thing to indulge himself, but he couldn't actually fall in love and leave that person behind. "Be with them and knowing that there was a chance I won't even make it to my twenty-first summer. It'd be cruel."

“I see…” She’d given him a time limit, then. Itachi was a god aligned with war. He knew what it meant for mortals to die, and he was well-accustomed to it. But Sasuke…this was his little brother. He’d watched the boy grow up, helped raise him, taught him. He reaches out to embrace the young man standing before him. “I’m sorry, Sasuke…truly, I am.” He could petition their father. Perhaps, if he was feeling sentimental, there might be a way…

"It's not your fault." Sasuke smiles at him. "At the end of the day, we're half-brothers." He loved his mortal mother and he wouldn't trade her for anything, but facts were facts. "You're a god and I'm....not." Mikoto wasn't a goddesses. That meant that Sasuke wouldn't be able to escape death's embrace when the Fates' decided to cut his thread of fate.

That was true, but even his uncle Dionysus had once been mortal. Itachi knew better than to believe that all was set in stone. “Yes, we are brothers. We are family.” And to be family meant many things. Many things…including… “Now, about this nymph who seems so smitten with you.” Best to lift his baby brother’s spirits for now. Challenging the will of the Fates could wait.

"He's likely smitten with any man he meets." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "He probably would try to lay with you or Kisame, if given half the chance." He finds himself smiling though. "I appreciate that you're attempting to distract me brother, but I'm afraid that it isn't that easy."

“And yet, it is working.” Though Itachi had some doubts. “However, I doubt he would want to lay with either myself or Kisame. From what Kisame has told me, he and the young nymph treat each other much like we do each other. And as for myself…I imagine that I intimidate him far too much for him to even spare the notion more than a second thought.”

Sasuke wanted to argue that he was just as intimidating as Itachi, but that would be foolish. "Do you really think frolicking with a nymph is going to make me feel better?" His time was running out. "Shouldn't we be doing something more...important?" What exactly, Sasuke didn't know. If he was going to die anyway, he might as well do something worthwhile.

Itachi’s eyes glitter with amusement. “We will likely stay here for a few days at the least. I see no harm in you seeking out a nymph to frolic with while we are here. At the very least, you might not be so bashful or innocent by the time we leave.”

"I know your mother is Aphrodite, but shouldn’t I be the one choosing who I'll frolic with?" Sasuke shakes his head. "You're enjoying this too much and for someone who supposedly doesn't want me to die, it's odd that you're trying to pawn me off on someone who tries to drown me for his own amusement."

“And yet, he did not allow you to drown, if you recall.” Itachi doubted that the nymph would seriously consider drowning Sasuke. If he did, then he would take all over the vines hanging from the swaying trees and string the nymph up to hang there above a pool of mud until he learned his lesson. “The pond water was quite clear, and I can recall quite well his enthusiastic efforts not to allow you to succumb to such a fate.”

Sasuke sighs. Itachi was being stubborn. He didn't really know why, but there was no arguing with him him when he got like this. "Fine, he wasn't actually trying to kill me." Sasuke tries his best not to sulk. "He just made me want to kill him. It's unfortunate that nymphs are immortal." At least, Sasuke was pretty sure they were.

“Eternally young, Sasuke, not immortal.” Not truly immortal, anyway, not like he was. But Itachi digressed. “They can be killed, only they are often too elusive for that to be a possibility.”

Close enough in Sasuke's mind. "So if he does that again, I can theoretically smite him." That was a pleasing thought.

“I suppose that you could. However, I would wait until after he has proven himself to be of use in relieving some of your…” Itachi’s eyes slide over his brother’s rather rigid form. “Stress. He’s certainly very willing to do so.”

Sasuke shakes his head as he starts walking off. Itachi was being annoying and that was one fight that he didn't have a prayer of winning, if he actually decked him. So it was best just to take a few minutes to himself.

"I don't get why he's so insistent." The raven haired demigod sighs as he sits on a particularly large rock. "Maybe, it's some bizarre rite of passage." He'd grown up hearing all sorts of stories about how the deities did seem to love nymphs. Eternally young beings who were beautiful and apparently very willing to indulge their desires. "He should go share Kisame's bed and stop worrying about who is mine so much." In theory there wasn't much not to like, until Suigetsu opened his mouth and said something irritating.

“I’ve been telling Kisame the same thing for years.” A head of snowy hair pokes up out of a stream trailing from the pond. “Those two have been dancing around since long before I was born. I’m pretty sure that they’re having their own fun. Not that either of them will admit it. And if they’re not, they damn sure thinking about it.”

It took everything in Sasuke not to scream in terror as someone just materializes from water. "You're probably right about that much, but this rock is taken." Of course, he mentally scolds himself. He was in a marsh filled with nymphs. This was their playground. "So you should go do whatever it is nymphs do." They could do whatever they wanted here as far as Sasuke could tell. Who really knew what sort of magic Suigetsu had.

“Yeah, but it’s my marsh, so it’s my rock.” Suigetsu pouts at Sasuke’s attempts to send him away. “Besides, I have no interest in the rock.” Nevertheless, he floats through the water to rest right next to it. “What’s ON the rock is much more appealing.”

Were all nymphs this persistent? Sasuke honestly didn't know, but he suspected it was mostly a Suigetsu thing. Either way, that whole smiting thing was looking more and more appealing.

"I suppose that's true." It wasn't Sasuke's fault that Itachi had drug him here. "My brother says we're going to be here for a few days, so we should just try to coexist somewhat peacefully." Maybe, he could offer an olive branch and the nymph would take it. Otherwise it was going to be a long few days.

“Yeah, probably.” Suigetsu could definitely get on board with coexisting. Preferably in his favorite pond, or on a bed of moss, or in the softer reeds, or in that patch of grass not far from the river… “So was that really your first kiss?” It was hard enough to believe that someone who looked like Sasuke was innocent, but THAT innocent? That was stretching, even for Suigetsu.

So much for coexisting. "Yes." There was no point in denying it. "Does that satisfy you? Will you let the matter rest now?" gods and goddesses only knows, there was probably some way Suigetsu could verify Sasuke's claims. Aphrodite might tell him just to provide herself with a few moments of amusement.

Not yet, it didn’t, and Suigetsu never was one to just go full stop. “Did you like it?”

"I was more concerned about not drowning than anything at the time." Sasuke shrugs. "I should probably let you have this rock and get further away. I don't want to overhear Itachi and Kisame getting caught up in...each other."

“Well, if you were more focused on not drowning, which I never would have let happen to your sexy ass, then obviously I wasn’t trying hard enough. Especially not if you’ve got those two on your mind.” Suigetsu crooks a finger at him. “C’mere, then I’ll show you what a really good kiss feels like.”

This felt like some kind of trap. Why did he feel like Persephone in the Underworld? It probably had something to do with how damn sure of himself Suigetsu looked at the moment, Sasuke decides.

"I'm either going to have to kill you or kiss you to get some peace and quiet, aren't I?" This had to be the most stubborn nymph to have ever existed. "Itachi would be cross with me, if I smite you." His brother would be furious actually. "I could..." Maybe. Sasuke had never fought a nymph. "I'd rather just do this the easy way though."

“Good, now come here, Beautiful.” Suigetsu reaches for Sasuke with a tendril of water, courtesy of the pond. It hooks around Sasuke’s wrist, pulling him towards where Suigetsu lay in the clear, shallow water. “Can’t drown here.”

Beautiful? Suigetsu's vision must be poor. Sasuke clearly wasn't beautiful. He was a man. He allows himself to be drug though. "I'm not beautiful." Sasuke would have to put his foot down. "But I suppose you're right." It would be hard to drown here. "There's no danger of that happening when the water is this shallow." Sasuke ends up laying on his side by Suigetsu. "No tricks." His dark eyes scan the nymphs for well something. What he was looking for exactly, even Sasuke didn't truly know.

“Only the fun kind.” The nymph traces his fingers along the curve of Sasuke’s jaw, winding them up into the hair at the nape of his neck. “And you’re wrong. You really are beautiful, Little Warrior.”

"I am not and don't call me that." Sasuke was about to protest further when Suigetsu touches him in a coaxingly sensual way and completely covers Sasuke's lips with his own, a mischievous smile all over his face as he presses his lips to the demigod’s and pokes his tongue immediately into the waiting mouth.

That made it hard to say anything and he probably should have bitten Suigetsu's tongue for the intrusion, but he tasted good. This must have been what ambrosia tasted like. So Sasuke cautiously moves his lips against the nymph's in response.

A laugh bubbles from Suigetsu’s throat as his tongue delves deeper, wrapping around Sasuke’s and tugging it out to play. How cute, it seemed like the little human really hadn’t been kissed like this before. His fingers tug on Sasuke’s hair as the tips press in circles into the raven’s scalp.

Sasuke sighs in contentment at the scalp massage. The contentment was soon replaced by uncertainty though as Suigetsu’s tongue moves even more gracefully along his own. So the half-blood tries his best to copy the nymph’s movements. Pride not allowing him to be a less than skilled kisser.

His Little Warrior was catching on quickly, so Suigetsu presses harder, plunging his tongue deeply into Sasuke’s mouth as he tries pushing the limits. If nothing else, he’d at least have the chance to get to know the mouth that tasted like Peloponnese wine with a touch of Persian spice before the demigod threw him off.

Sasuke moans quietly into the kiss as he runs his fingers experimentally through Suigetsu's hair. He'd never seen hair like snow before. The elderly tended to have gray hair, not this pristine white. It must be a nymph thing.

Suigetsu shivers as his blood starts pumping madly through his veins. His Little Warrior sounded so sweet, just like his kiss. And, feeling bold, he pushes Sasuke over onto his back, bringing the two of them ever closer together as he eagerly plunders Sasuke’s mouth.

He was warm or maybe that was just because Sasuke's heart was beating so fast. Sasuke wasn't sure. Though he was almost certain that this wasn't a normal response to a kiss. For all his other faults, Suigetsu did seem to excel in the actual act of seduction.

Sasuke was still mortal though. "B-Breathe." He could only hold his breath for so long to kiss the nymph. So he pushes Suigetsu far enough away to catch his breath, but by this time he was seeing red. Something strange was happening.

Suigetsu blinks, bemused by the ruby gaze now fixed on his face. “Sasuke? Are you feeling okay?” His eyes were glowing red. Was this some kind of freaky Child of Ares thing?

"I think so." He needed to see Itachi though. "I should go. You got your kiss." Sasuke swiftly moves Suigetsu aside and rises to his feet. "Leave it at that. I'm a dead man walking anyway." Whatever fascination Suigetsu had with him was likely temporary and if it was deeper, well Sasuke didn't want the nymph to attach to someone who would be in the Underworld soon enough.

“Hey! Sasuke!” Suigetsu reaches for Sasuke with another tendril of water, snapping it towards his wrist. “What do you mean a dead man walking?”

He shouldn't have said that. Why had he said that? "I'm only half immortal, Suigetsu." The nymph didn't need to know. "You know what that means as well as I do."

Suigetsu loosens the watery grip on Sasuke’s arm. “…You mean cause half-bloods die young?” A sad fact of life, repeated over and over in stories that had quickly become legends.

"Yeah." Sasuke honestly didn't really know about other demigods, but he knew his fate. "So it's better if you just stop whatever this is."

“I get it…” The water tendril falls to the ground, splashing out over the grass. Suigetsu puts his arms down on the grass and lays his head down on top of them. “Well, don’t expect me to just give up like that, Little Warrior. I think you’ll beat the odds, anyway.”

He didn't get it. "Stop calling me that." Sasuke shakes his head. "There are some things that even your stubbornness can't fix." With that being said, he tries to head off towards Itachi.

* * *

 

Itachi chuckles softly as he stares at the strange blue giant. He’d known this man forever, and still, his antics never ceased to amaze him. “You know, Kisame, I do hope that you don’t blame me if Sasuke does something inadvisable to Suigetsu.” Honestly, some of the advice that this giant allegedly gave to the nymph over the years was almost disturbing. Not ineffective, of course, but still strange, nonetheless. “I doubt that my brother will appreciate the appeal of reed beds quite as much as those of us more…connected to the natural world.”

"Oh he'll get used to it eventually." Kisame grins at him as he imagines how well that particular conversation undoubtedly wouldn't be going. "He's definitely got the pride of Ares in him, but Suigetsu will win him over eventually."

“Is that the pride of Poseidon talking?” Itachi wasn’t one to start a divine pissing match over nothing, but Poseidon and Ares didn’t always quite see eye to eye. Especially when it came to matters such as pride. “As much as I do hope that Suigetsu will help Sasuke with his apparent aversion to intimacy, I doubt that reeds are the way to go about it.”

Alright. Maybe, that was a good point. "I can recommend to Suigetsu that a bed might be a better choice." He might listen. "I'd be lying, if I pretended Poseidon's line wasn't a proud lot too, but that's not what I meant." He chuckles at the God he adored above all others. "It's just that Suigetsu is extremely stubborn."

Well, that much was obvious, Itachi would grant him that. “As is Sasuke. He inherited that from our father.” There were few more stubborn and unmovable than Ares. Zeus, being one of them, but their grandfather had no impact on them now. “Though I can only hope that Sasuke allows himself to be distracted, even if only for a time. He is very proud, though, and my interference can only do so much.”

"You're really worried about the kid." Kisame frowns as he places his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "I know that it can be hard for half-bloods with one foot in each world, but he'll be alright." He grins at the other immortal. "He's got you. So Sasuke is doing pretty damn well by demigod standards just based off that alone and if nothing else, Suigetus is very good at distracting people."

“Perhaps, but…” Itachi’s doubts had only just begun to surface. They did not come often, nor were they generally plentiful, but they were deep, and often very dark. “It’s not often that the Fates decide to allow a demigod to live for very long.” And it seemed like they might be interfering with Sasuke’s fate as well.

He was really worried about him. Something was going on, but Kisame knew better than to pry. Itachi would tell him when he was ready. "Well, I'm sure he'll be alright and if not, best to make inroads with Hades." He smirks at Itachi. "That and your brother is coming towards us and his eyes are red. You're going to want to handle this one."

“Red?” But that was impossible. “Sasuke?” Itachi turns towards the trees, watching his little brother emerge from them, his eyes glowing a fierce scarlet. “What happened?”

"Suigetsu." Sasuke scoffs and crosses his arms. "He was determined to kiss me, so I finally relented and things were going...normally until my vision turned red." Red and impossibly sharp. Normal was an understatement, it had been like ambrosia. Itachi didn't need to know that though.

“Yes…it certainly has gone red.” And up close, it was obvious that they had not been traveling very discreetly at all. Or perhaps their father was more attentive than Itachi believed. “Then let no one doubt that you are a son of Ares. You have his eyes, eyes primed and honed for battle.” They were relatively undeveloped and untested, but the power in them was unmistakeable. “It seems that Father is watching.”

Sasuke wasn't sure how to take that. "What do you mean he's watching?" Well of course, the gods and goddesses could do whatever they wanted. "I don't see why he would care, unless he wanted to see what you were doing."

“If that were the case, then there would be no need for him to bestow on you those eyes.” It was astonishing, really. Though Itachi wasn’t sure whether to be alarmed or impressed. Or perhaps worried… “Only three of my brothers and myself have ever possessed those eyes, and never one of Father’s mortal children.”

"Itachi, you may wish to speak with Ares." Kisame looks at him in concern. "It's rare to see eyes like that." Something was going on. The son of Poseidon hadn't even known that half-bloods could get those eyes.

"What's...so special about them?" Sasuke was now starting to grow increasingly anxious. "My vision is perfect and it's tinged in red, but other than that I'm not seeing anything...too different."

“What is special about them is that they are a blessing, conferred by Ares upon the children he favors, usually those most closely associated with the various domains of war.” But it was a blessing that came with a lot of expectations, and all of the power to fulfill them. “It means that he is expecting the greatness of a warrior from you.” Quite a heavy expectation to place on one so young.

Sasuke didn't really know how to feel about that. On one hand, he was disturbingly happy to be recognized by a father he knew very little of. Only the stories that anyone else had heard. On the other hand, he knew what this meant. "He needs to speak with the Fates or the Oracle." He wasn't worthy of this. "It was kind of him to acknowledge me, but we all know how this story is going to end." Someone else could use these eyes better than he.

And there it was again, the darkness pervading Sasuke’s spirit. “Sasuke, what did the Oracle tell you? Why are you so convinced that you are doomed to die so soon?” The war hadn’t even broken out in proper, and on top of that, Sasuke was well-trained. No ordinary soldier would be able to stand against him, should they encounter some. And this fatalistic attitude was in such contrast to the usual determination that he once saw within Sasuke. Determination that appeared to be fading, and quickly.

Sasuke sighs and takes a deep breath. "Most of it was just flowery prose." That he wouldn't bother with. "The rest said that the flames of war were mine, but Elysium's waters were my salvation." Which would have been startling enough, but then there was the last part. "That my mortal life would come to end end before I was twenty-one summers."

“I see…” Itachi frowns, pondering the matter of the contrast between flames and water. Prophecies were often metaphorical, but sometimes literal details could be included. So maybe Sasuke needed to drink from one of the rivers of the Underworld, or perhaps he needed what the rivers represented…or the humans might have named a location after the paradise of the Underworld. It was difficult to say.

Still, he would offer Sasuke what comfort he could. Itachi places his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, gazing sincerely into the young man’s eyes. “The flames of war are the home of all those who call themselves children of Ares. But I promise you, Sasuke, I will do everything in my power to see to it that you find your salvation and not your doom.”

He knew Itachi meant that and smiles. As annoying as the elder son of Ares's obsession with his love life was, it came from a genuine place of affection. One that he wasn't required to hold for him. "I know." He looks at Itachi desperately searching for the right words. "I'm not sure why you care so much about me. I appreciate it, but for the love of Aphrodite stay out of my love life." He smirks.

Itachi chuckles, embracing his little brother with all of the warmth he could provide. “Now, what fun would it be if I stayed out of my favorite little brother’s love life?” He gazes down at Sasuke, eyes soft and full of rarely shown emotions. “But remember that I only do it because, of all of my brothers and sisters, immortal and mortal…you are the one I love most.” And he would not lose Sasuke, if he could help it. Not to his own despair, and certainly not to a doom that may be avoidable.

Sasuke wanted to ask why, but he bites back the impulse. His mother had always said that his tongue would get him into trouble one day. It had in the past with some of the more elite members of their homeland's military, but he had been a boy and no one really had the heart to discipline the son of Mikoto.

"I love you too, but it's still annoying when you try to shove me into the deviant arms of a nymph." Sasuke shakes his head at him.

“Very well, Sasuke, I will not shove you.” Itachi smirks, knowing he’d still won. “After all, it seems that you are slowly warming up to the idea. I see no need for violent means in guiding you towards the nymph. He is…very willing, and you could use the distraction. Also…” He glances down at Sasuke’s mouth. “You seem adequately willing as well. You’ve been kissing someone.” His lips were pink and swollen, as though he had been kissed quite passionately.

Sasuke feels his cheeks burn crimson. "I was trying to shut him up." Suigetsu's lips never stopped moving it seemed. Which was mostly irritating, but apparently could be enjoyable on occasion.

“Yes, I imagine that it was quite the successful endeavor.” Itachi chuckles at that sight of the fetching blush on his brother’s cheeks. “I also believe that he is one you will need to be shutting up quite often. If you would like to run along and do so, do not feel the need to stay with Kisame and I on my account. The both of you are young. You should enjoy yourselves.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. He knew what his brother really wanted, but he was too polite to say it. So he sighs and heads off. Let him play with Kisame. He'd just have to be patient. It was a small sacrifice to pay for Itachi's happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have ourselves some fun, sexy times ahead. If this bothers you...why are you here again? Oh, right the smut. Not full on, not yet, but we're getting there. For now, enjoy lots of petting, deep-throating, and naked wet sexy men.

Sasuke wasn't certain what he was going to do. He didn't want to distract Itachi from quality time with his intended, but rushing back to Suigetsu seemed like a bad idea. Given that Itachi could tell he had just been kissed, Suigetsu would be too pleased with himself.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods as he finds a nice tree stump by the marsh's bank. "I'll just wait here." He didn't see anyone nearby and foolishly thought that meant he could enjoy some peace and quiet. He should have known better really.

“Waiting for me?” A head of snowy white hair emerges from the water, accompanied by violet eyes and a playful grin. “Hey there, Little Warrior. How’d it go with your brother?” Suigetsu would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been a little worried. But Sasuke’s eyes looked normal again now, so maybe that meant that everything was okay.

"Not exactly." Damn it. Could the Nymph actually sense him? "He says that I'm fine. That it's just a sign Ares favors me." He couldn't quite bring himself to do it. To call a man he had never met, father. Sasuke was about to elaborate on that when he hears giggling. A lot of giggling actually. Of the female variety.

“Oh? Who’s this?” A playful splash of water accompanies delicately swirling golden blond hair. Light blue eyes twinkle playfully at the sight of the newcomer. “What’s a cute boy like him doing in a place like this, Sakura?”

"He must be Itachi's brother." Sakura glides over to Sasuke, the picture of grace as most nymphs were. "He's forever going on about his beloved little brother and now I can see why." She smiles. "There is a family resemblance."

Right. The nymphs all knew about him apparently. That or at least a handful in this marsh. Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about that. Other than than confused at the sight of pink hair and the urge to bolt. They were women though. "Yes, I'm Itachi's brother." He nods at them. "I was just leaving though. So if you'll excuse me..." Which meant hopefully, giggling would be the least of his problems. Surely, they wouldn't be anywhere near as dogged in their seduction attempts as Suigetsu.

“Aw…” Ino slips out of the water, a silk gossamer dress fluttering about her curvaceous figure. “You don’t really have to go so soon, do you?” She touches his arm gently, coaxingly. “Lord Itachi will be busy with his lover a while longer, so why don’t you stay and enjoy yourself?”

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say to that. It felt wrong to bat women around the same way he did Suigetsu, but he didn't want to share their bed. Which was what they were implying. Idly, he wonders what was wrong with him. Most youths his age would have loved to be in his position, but it seemed he just really did prefer men.

"It'd be a good idea." He nods at her as Sakura pouts. "So...I wish you both well." The demigod attempts to free himself from her gentle hold.

Her grip tightens a little, a hand coming up and around to wrap around his firm stomach. “Please? I’m sure that there are a great many things that we can teach you.” She ignores the violet eyes glaring at her, and the way their owner twitches at the not so light touches.

Sakura nods slyly in agreement and Sasuke mentally groans. They were just doing what their natures told them to, but he'd have to free himself of their attention.

"I heard my brother speaking earlier." He tilts his head at them curiously. "It seems he and Kisame are intrigued about the possibility of adding more lovers to their bed for the novelty. I'm sure they'll be far better students than I." It was a lie, but he doubted they'd be able to tell that.

Ino rolls her eyes playfully. “Perhaps, but we prefer younger lovers. They’re more…” She looks him up and down, eager arousal veritably pouring off her. “Passionate. Eager.” And most importantly… “Adorably innocent.”

"Well whatever pleases you." Except him. "Though I should warn you. I'm a son of Ares." Wait. On second thought, that probably wouldn't help his case. That might be more erotic to them. "I don't do adorable." Hopefully, his eyes had turned red again. That might scare them off...

As Ino’s eyes begin to brighten, a shadow appears behind Sasuke, two arms wrapping around him as violet eyes burn at the sight of the other nymphs. “Alright, outta my territory you two!” Suigetsu had tried to be patient, but these two really annoyed him, always coming over whenever they pleased if Suigetsu found someone interesting. It wasn’t his fault he liked young men as much as they did. He was just born that way. “This is my Little Warrior, so you can’t have him.”

"Oh stop being so selfish, Suigetsu." Sakura rolls her eyes. "He's a son of Ares. I'm sure that he can indulge all of us, if he really wanted to."

Sasuke suddenly felt almost mute. "No, he's actually right." He couldn't believe the pinkette had actually said THAT. It likely made sense from her perspective though. "He made the first claim. So I'm sorry, but you'll have to find your entertainment elsewhere." Ares was renowned for his prowess of all kinds. "Sorry." He knew he'd regret agreeing with Suigetsu later. For now though, it might send the female nymphs on their way and that was the most important thing.

Suigetsu’s glare turns into a smug grin as he kisses the back of Sasuke’s neck. “Too bad, ladies, but this one likes men better.” It was obvious from the way he just melted in Suigetsu’s arms and surrendered to his kisses earlier. A way that Suigetsu hoped to induce again very, very soon.

Ino pouts, put out by that announcement, but recognizing it for what it was. It was true, the demigod hadn’t reacted to her touches at all, except in trying to get away from her. She had been perfect, flawless, and yet there wasn’t a single spark of arousal to be seen in his eyes. Not until the male nymph had taken hold of him. But she could see it now, even if he was fighting it. “Too bad.” He really was a catch. “We could have had a lot of fun.”

Sasuke bites back a contented sigh at the kisses. "I'm sure that you two will make someone else very happy." Why did he have to go for the neck? Why was Sasuke so sensitive there? Why did Suigetsu smell so good? It wasn't right.

“And somewhere not in my territory.” Suigetsu shoots them a severe look. They belonged to a couple of places in the northern marsh, they weren’t supposed to come this far south. “So could you leave and let me seduce my Little Warrior in peace?”

Sakura grumbles, but drags Ino off. Sasuke sighs in relief at that, but he knew it would be short-lived. Suigetsu would never let him live that down.

Suigetsu smirks into the back of Sasuke’s neck. “Ha, we sure showed them, huh?” He presses another kiss to Sasuke’s nape, nibbling at the skin there as he buries his nose in Sasuke’s hair.

"A-Ah!" That really wasn't fighting fair. "Suigetsu, you know that I was trying to get them to leave." The nymph knew that much. He was sure of it. "So can you stop distracting me?" His blood felt hot. Sasuke vaguely recognizes the sensation for what it was. Arousal.

“But you like it.” Suigetsu chuckles as he sinks towards the ground, sitting himself in the grass as he pulls his demigod down with him. “You make such nice sounds for me.” He caresses Sasuke’s cheek, then presses a kiss to his lips, poking his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth and savoring a third kiss with him.

Well his body did. No matter how much he wanted to deny that, it'd be hard to ignore the evidence of that if Suigetsu happened to glance southward. He knew there was something he should warn Suigetsu about, but it was hard to think or even speak when the other man was kissing him like that. Maybe, he'd allow it just this once. It was only some kissing.

Suigetsu’s hands slide sown, one landing on Sasuke’s backside and pulling him into Suigetsu’s lap, the other cautiously palming the satisfying bulge under Sasuke’s tunic and trousers. “Looks like someone wants attention.”

"Does it always feel this way?" Sasuke feels his breath hitch at the seductive touches. "The attention, I mean." That would explain why Itachi was so obsessed with the act.

The nymph shakes his head. “Not always, some people just suck at it. But when you’re with someone who knows what they’re doing…” He presses down, cupping Sasuke through the fabric and rolling the demigod in his palm as he presses hard kisses to the back of that sensitive neck. “It can feel amazing.”

Sasuke sighs and feelings his breath become more rapid and shallow. He knew this feeling, but never to this intensity before. Which meant this was about to get humiliating and quickly. He didn't really want to succumb while still in his clothes.

"I suppose it's like any other skill then." Sasuke reluctantly tries to tear himself away. "Though you should probably stop...it feels too good." It wouldn't take much longer to make him spill his seed and Sasuke doubted that Suigetsu really wanted to be covered in that.

“Hm…you’re close, then?” Suigetsu debates the matter for about…half a moment, which is probably several moments too short. Nevertheless, he nudges Sasuke from his lap and into a sitting position in the grass. “Relax, Little Warrior, it’s going to feel even better.” He slowly undoes Sasuke’s trousers, a smirk still evident on his face, half morphed into an eager grin.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to shiver with anticipation or gulp. "Yes, but what's that look for?" So he settles on a mixture of both. It seemed the proper response.

The nymph’s smirk widens as he tugs down the front of Sasuke’s trousers, revealing the extremely evident arousal. “Well, if there was any wonder whether you like me or not…” That was dispelled now. “Just enjoy, Little Warrior.” He lowers his head, wrapping his tongue around the head of Sasuke’s erection, taking it easily into his mouth and sucking it down his throat as he begins to slowly bob his head up and down in the demigod’s lap.

He wasn't completely naive. Just because Sasuke had never engaged in such acts before, didn't mean he hadn't heard of them. Now, he suddenly understood why so many soldiers raved about this act in particular. "Fuck!" He hisses in pleasure. "D-Don't stop." His eyes were dangerously close to lolling to the back of his head, but he didn't care. There was fire in his blood and by the Gods did Suigetsu have a mouth on him. Probably because he never shut up. That must be why he was so good at this.

Suigetsu laughs as he sucks a little harder. The sounds spilling from his demigod’s lips were wondrous, and the fingers inching their up his shoulders and into his hair sent a jolt of satisfaction through him. His sassy Little Warrior was losing his mind. And Suigetsu was determined to have him lose a lot more than that, starting with a small piece of his innocence. His own fingers move to squeeze Sasuke’s jewels once more in his hand, rolling them as he bobs his head with increasing speed.

He did want to warn him, but there just wasn't time. It felt too good to hold back. So Sasuke scarcely bothered to as he spills his release and screams in ecstasy.

Swallowing every last drop of the slightly salty seed, Suigetsu lets Sasuke fall from his mouth and licks his lips. “See, Little Warrior? I can make you feel better than you have your whole life.” He pecks Sasuke on the lips, before ducking down and leaving a nice bright lovebite on his throat.

"Nhhh." He squirms at the attention. "S-Stop calling me that, but by the gods that feels incredible." So good in fact, that Sasuke didn't even care that Suigetsu was likely leaving some kind of mark.

Pulling Sasuke’s trousers back up and making the demigod look a little less ravished, Suigetsu grins as he plants another kiss on Sasuke’s lips. “I’m never going to stop calling you that.”

"Did I not JUST prove that I'm not little?!" Sasuke gives him a dirty look.

“Well…” Suigetsu looks down at Sasuke’s crotch suggestively. “One part of you definitely isn’t little. He was kind of impressed with himself that he’d managed to fit Sasuke in his mouth. Then his gaze flicks back up to Sasuke’s eyes, gliding over his chest and shoulders in the process. “I haven’t seen the rest of you yet, so it’s a tough call.”

He glowers at him for that. "Well, at least you're making progress." Sasuke was not little. "The rest of me is proportional!"

Suigetsu chuckles and presses another kiss to his pouting demigod’s lips. “Yeah, yeah, I believe you, Sasuke.”

He kisses back. He'd just have to kick Suigetsu's ass a few times for the message to sink in.

The nymph’s arms wrap around Sasuke, pulling him into the grass and rolling them over to rest Sasuke against his chest as he kissed him fiercely. For someone so inexperienced, his warrior was such a quick learner, and so talented, too.

This was nice. Once Suigetsu stopped talking, their relationship tended to improve dramatically. Now, if only he could get rid of that ridiculous term of endearment, Sasuke thinks to himself as he kisses the other man back.

Suigetsu’s tongue plunges deeply into Sasuke’s mouth, mapping out every corner, every crevice, every ridge and bump he could reach. And slowly, he spreads Sasuke’s legs to either side of him, letting his tentative lover feel that the attraction was far from one-sided. He could wait a little bit longer, though, since his Little Warrior was skittish. Just a little, though. Suigetsu wasn’t a nymph known for his patience.

Sasuke groans into the kiss and sighs in pleasure. It didn't take long for him to copy Suigetsu's technique. Maybe, it had something to do with being a son of Ares, but it had always been easy for Sasuke to copy the movements of others.

Suigetsu moans loudly as Sasuke’s participation spikes, slowly turning the sensual and seductive nymph into a moaning and heavily aroused mess. “You…you pick this up quick.” Suigetsu takes a quick breath of air the moment their lips part, using a fraction of it before gluing them together once more.

"I don't have much time to indulge in the learning curve." Less than three years, but for now that was enough. "Nymphs need to breathe?" That surprises him as Sasuke glides his tongue against the other's. So this is what lust truly felt like.

“Not underwater.” Suigetsu never had an issue breathing underwater. “Can’t absorb this kind of oxygen through my skin, though.” It wouldn’t kill him, but it could give him an unpleasant headache if he didn’t breathe. The dryads could absorb it through their skin, though. Every kind of nymph was a little different from the others. “And I can help you learn.” Extremely fast, if that was Sasuke’s preference. He smirks. “If you want me to ravish you now, just say so.”

He almost says yes, but Sasuke knew the truth. "What makes you think that you would be the one doing the ravishing?" Itachi would likely come looking for him soon enough.

Flipping them over, Suigetsu smirks as he pins Sasuke to the ground. “Do you know how yet?” He licks along the shell of Sasuke’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. “If you do, I don’t mind letting you ravish me sometimes. I’ll have fun ravishing you too.”

"I c-can figure it out." Sasuke looks up at him with hooded eyes. "If you can do it, I imagine anyone with half a brain can do the same."

“Oh?” Suigetsu’s eyes twinkle with mirth. “But I’ve had a lot of practice. Do you think you can keep up?”

"I've been managing to alright so far." Sasuke nods at him, though he mentally curses his mouth. Why had he said that?

“Yes…” Suigetsu strokes the side of Sasuke’s face, planting another kiss on his lips. “Yes you have.” And he had been enjoying it very much.”

“Sasuke?” Itachi’s voice rings through the trees, prompting a groan from Suigetsu as he rests his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, not wanting to move anywhere away from his Little Warrior.

Damn it. If Itachi had noticed his lips, he'd most assuredly see everything else. "My brother is calling for me." He shoots Suigetsu something resembling an apologetic look.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Suigetsu rolls off of Sasuke, his airy purple tunic spreading out over the grass. “Sometimes, I really hate older brothers.” Because he basically had Kisame, and obviously the man couldn’t keep his lover occupied enough for Suigetsu to get any further than this.

He nods and heads off to see what Itachi wanted. Not sure whether to feel relieved or annoyed by it all.

* * *

 

Itachi waits in a nearby clearing for Sasuke to appear, raising an eyebrow as his little brother appears looking partly ravished. He noted the hickies on Sasuke’s throat, front AND back, as well as the rumpled and slightly grass-stained stated of his clothes. “…I see that perhaps I should have taken longer with Kisame.”

He was never going to live this down. "I'm not sure..." Itachi either had the best or worst timing in the world.

The god frowns. Well, clearly whatever had happened had been consensual. He had heard no screaming, no fighting, and his brother did not look as though he’d been in distress. “Why do you say that?”

"You know why." He glances back towards Suigetsu. "I don't know...if I have much of a future and as mad as it sounds, I begin to think he might feel more for me than lust."

Ah…the prophecy, of course. “Sasuke, you do not know how much time you truly have. The prophecy contains a warning that you may die, yes, but it also contains a riddle to what may be a bright future.” After all, if one’s doom was death, then would one’s salvation not be life? Still, if Sasuke suspected as such…perhaps he should look into the matter with his mother. “You have made no promises, and he has not asked for any, correct?”

Well, no. It was implied though. "I haven't." He had almost very nearly taken Suigetsu for his lover. While he wasn't completely naive, to him and maybe even Suigetsu that meant something. Didn't it? "He hasn't."

Itachi’s eyes search his brother, reading his expression clearly. “But you feel that if you go any further, you will be making promises that you may not be able to keep.”

"Something like that." Sasuke nods at him, not bothering to deny it.

So that was it. Sasuke was closing his heart and refusing companionship because of the doom he felt hanging over his head. “I see…” He places his hand on Sasuke’s head, ruffling his hair gently. “Then if you wish it, we will leave this place and continue on.” Perhaps they would find these waters of Elysium that the prophecy spoke of and they would heal Sasuke’s heart.

He should, but he wasn't sure that he could. "Suigetsu can't leave his marsh." Could he? "That's not possible for him. Is it?"

“I do not believe so, no.” It was a rare nymph who was strong enough to sustain their life force too far from their home, and Itachi had not once come across one who could survive more than a few miles from the place that gave them power.

"It wouldn't be fair to him." Sasuke sighs as he looks at Itachi. "To run off like a coward and not at least tell him where I was going or why." He had more honor than that or least he liked to think he did.

“Then what is it you want to do, Sasuke?” Itachi sighs, not liking Sasuke’s expression in the least. “Do you wish to stay with him? Or do you wish to go elsewhere? You may tell him, if you wish.”

"I don't know what I wish to do." That was the problem.

Goodness…did Sasuke believe him blind? “Very well.” In that case, Itachi would continue on with the original plan. “We will stay a few days longer, then continue on. There is still much for you to see and learn. And should we travel far enough, perhaps we will find these waters of Elysium for you and prolong your life.”

Sasuke nods at that. If that was what Itachi thought was best, he wouldn't argue. That and as much as he didn't want to admit it, part of him was relived by the decision.

Itachi sighs silently, then turns Sasuke around and points him back towards Suigetsu. “Now, go be with your nymph. Enjoy the time you have with him, but do not feel guilty for whatever you might do. If you fear hurting him, remember that it is a rare nymph who remains faithful to a single person in their lifetime. If that gives you any comfort, let it.”

"I'm not sure if that's comforting or not." He sighs. "Such is their nature, I suppose." With that being said, he wanders off in search of Suigetsu.

* * *

 

For his part, Suigetsu had wandered off as well, slipping back into the cool waters of the ponds and puddles of his marsh. Well, his part of the marsh. It was quite a large territory, with large lakes where many nymphs would gather together. He wasn’t fond of some of the nymphs, but he went occasionally. Today was not one of those days, however, and he opted for swimming naked in one of his many ponds. It was very relaxing.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke finally finds him and wasn't particularly surprised to find him naked. "My apologies..." Though it was still hard not to stare.

“Sasuke?” Suigetsu looks over his shoulder, then grins as he catches sight of the raven-haired demigod. “So how’d it go with your brother?” He swims towards Sasuke, floating serenely in the water.

"He wants us to stay for a few more days." Sasuke smiles at him. "Probably so he can be with Kisame more."

Suigetsu grins widely. “Well, you’re always welcome to stay whenever you like and as long as you like.” He swims to the bank, laying his arms down on the grass and letting his head rest on them, water glistening in his hair. “Feel like joining me?”

Sasuke smiles as he gets in the water with him. There was no harm in swimming with him, after everything. Right?

The nymph snickers as the demigod slides into the water, still fully clothed. “You know, I kinda meant naked.” What, now he was deciding to be bashful?

"Spur of the moment thing." Sasuke swims over to him. "The water is nice." Not too hot or too cold.

“I see.” Still Suigetsu wasn’t opposed to pushing his luck. “Does that mean you’ll take them off now?” His fingers dance suggestively along Sasuke’s shoulders the moment the demigod is within reach.

"Well, I guess so." Sasuke smiles at him. "I mean considering what you did earlier..."

Suigetsu chuckles. “Well, I was going to go with the drying them excuse, but that’s great.” He slides his hands down, flicking his fingers under the hem of Sasuke’s shirt and lifting the soaking garment above the mortal’s head.

He feels himself blush, but doesn't protest. "That makes sense." He nods.

A smirk crosses the nymphs face as he tosses Sasuke’s soaking tunic onto the bank, then reaches for the man’s pants. “Last chance. Otherwise I’m going to see if the rest of you really is ‘proportionate’.”

"It seems a little pointless to run when you've already used your mouth on me." What a mouth it was too.

“Mm…good point.” Suigetsu sinks down beneath the water, pulling Sasuke’s trousers off as he descends. Sneakily, he takes the opportunity to press a single underwater kiss to the tip of the deflated length before coming back up and tossing the last of Sasuke’s clothing away. “Gotta say, I’m impressed.” Well-muscled, not too much, not too little, perfectly pale skin from head to toe, a toned stomach, narrow waist and hips, and powerful legs just meant for jumping and running. Suigetsu definitely liked everything he saw.

"I think you could make even Itachi's mother blush." Sasuke shakes his head as he tries not to do just that again. "Well, good. I'm glad though. This means you'll leave that Little Warrior nonsense behind."

“Of course not. You’re adorable when you get angry over me using it.” Suigetsu grins widely. Besides, you’re still pretty young. So it fits. Especially when Itachi is the big warrior, and Ares is-”

Sasuke groans at that. "In that case, I"m forever doomed to be thought of as a child." Though it wouldn't matter for long.

“Hm…well, I wouldn’t call you a child.” Even if Sasuke was innocent, this was NOT the body of a child anymore. To prove it, Suigetsu slides his hands down Sasuke’s chest, finding it just a bit broader than his own. Huh, clothes could conceal a lot, apparently. These were some very nice muscles.

"Good then stop calling me little." He smiles at him slyly.

Suigetsu smirks as he grasps Sasuke in his hand, stroking gently but firmly. “Never. Cause it’ll annoy you forever.”

He sighs and shakes his head. "Well, it was worth an attempt." He was stuck with that nickname.

The nymph cackles at his victory and plants a kiss on Sasuke’s lips. “Now…why don’t we have a little fun…?” This was a good day. A VERY good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Suigetsu wasn't exactly sure what it was, but there was something seriously wrong with his Little Warrior, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, even if that meant going toe to toe with his demigod's big brother. He looked way too upset for someone who'd gotten three rounds of Suigetsu's mouth wrapped around his cock.

So Suigetsu floats through the water while his demigod lies fast asleep in a bed of soft moss, searching for the immortal son of Ares. If anyone was going to now what was up with Sasuke, it was Itachi.

Aha! There he was! Suigetsu spots the graceful war deity through a few of the trees, sitting calmly on a huge root, staring up at the sky. He wasn't too sure why, but Itachi really seemed to like doing that. As much as the sourpuss really liked anything outside of Sasuke and Kisame.

"Hey, Itachi!" Suigetsu is sure not to be too loud, otherwise Sasuke might wake up and come running.

Itachi turns his head and smiles at Suigetsu. "Yes?" He should have expected this, really. It was only natural that the nymph would ask him about Sasuke.

It was unusual, but it seemed the nymph's initial infatuation with his brother was still going on. His kind tended to be generous with their affections, and in the rare instances they were rejected, they moved on quickly. That didn't appear to be the case with him, though.

Suigetsu climbs half out of the water, settling right beneath the giant root. Straight to the chase, that was more Suigetsu's style. "What happened to Sasuke?" Because he really bothered by some of the things that Sasuke had said. "I'm not sure that I should really divulge that to you." Itachi smiles at him. "Though since Kisame is so fond of you, I know you're stubborn and will find out anyway." There was no harm in telling. "He and I visited an oracle. He's convinced the response he received was...less than favourable."

"Less than favourable?" Suigetsu didn't like the sound of that. "Is that why he's so convinced that he's going to die soon?" He'd gotten those hints here and there from what Sasuke had said, but it all seemed way too fatalistic to believe. "What did she say?"

He shouldn't tell him. That would only drive Suigetsu mad, but so would not telling him. So, in the end, Itachi recites the entire prophecy, as he'd heard secondhand from Sasuke.

Suigetsu listens to every word, frowning at the implications. "So..all Sassy needs is to find these waters of Elysium, and he'll be fine, right?" It didn't sound too terribly complicated to him. Sure, there was a lot of gloom in it, but that's just how prophecies went.

"I'm not sure if it's that literal." Itachi tilts his head as he considers it. "As you know, prophecies usually aren't literal." Then again, sometimes they were. It was difficult to tell at times.

"So?" Literal or not, the prophecy had a solution worked right into it. Suigetsu didn't know if it meant actual water, or something that water could represent, but either way, there was solution right there. "If it's not literal, then what's the solution for saving Sassy's gorgeous ass?"

"If I knew that, I would have already saved his gorgeous posterior for you." Itachi rolls his eyes playfully at him. "He's my brother, and I do love him."

"You mean unlike those icicles and assholes you call siblings?" Suigetsu knew the reputations of the children of War, and he couldn't say that he really wanted to meet any of them.

Itachi shrugs at that. They were what they were bred to be, it was a as simple as that. "Sasuke is different from them, which is why I favor him."

Favoured him, but Suigetsu hoped not too much. "So it doesn't bother you that I just finished giving Sassy a different kind of trip to Elysium?"

He knew exactly what Suigetsu was implying. "If I had chosen him to be mine, you never would have gotten close to him in the first place." Itachi shakes his head. "You're good for him, you help to distract him from his troubles."

Suigetsu grins impishly. "I am very good at distracting him, aren't I? Good at making him faint from pleasure, too." Which had been an ego-boosting and downright hilarious surprise.

Well, at least it was a harmonious match in some ways. His mother would be pleased by that news. "Yes, very much so." Itachi nods with a hint of amusement.

"Now..." Suigetsu muses on the subject before them, tilting his head from side to side as his legs splash in the water. "How do we save Sassy's depressed ass from the wrath of Hades...?"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes slowly flutter open and he looks around in confusion. At first, he wasn't sure where he was. Though he soon figures out he was on a soft bed of moss and he felt...well, he wasn''t really sure how to describe this feeling.

"Finally awake huh?" Suigetsu shimmies through the water, slipping back into the pond from the small creeks that supplied it. He'd specially grown that moss bed, since this was his favorite pond, but it was nice to see that his sassy demigod was enjoying it so much. "You've been asleep for hours."

"I have?" Sasuke feels his cheeks grow hot at that thought.

"Yep, long enough for me to scare up some food." Suigetsu grins merrily. "I hope you like carp and goose."

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. "Carp and goose sounds wonderful." Likely that was considered a feast in the marsh and for most humans, it was too. "Thank you." He was starving. He would have eaten almost anything really.

"Good, because the fish is doe roasting, and the goose is in the stew." Suigetsu had been fortunate enough to find a huge stone many years ago that had been difficult to carve out, but made for an excellent cooking pot. He'd lost two swords carving it out. It sucked. But at least the food was good.

Sasuke nods as he sits up. It did smell good and it felt like Suigetsu was actually trying to court him. A fact that was...sweet, but also terrifying. Terrifying because of the dark cloud hanging over his future.

Suigetsu pulls himself out of the water and steps over the mossy bank towards the small fire pit he'd thrown together. He preferred the cool water, yes, but he wasn't completely inept when it came to the needs of mortals. Sitting there on makeshift spits were three large carp, and next to them was the three foot wide stone bowl filled to the brim with bubbling brown stew. "Bet you're hungry after all that fun, huh?" Suigetsu grins mischievously as he sits in the soft grass.

"Yeah." There was no point in denying it, but Sasuke wished that his cheeks would stop burning. "That smells great." He didn't know that nymphs even ate or maybe, Suigetsu was just humoring him.

"Thanks. I don't usually eat goose, but I tasted it to make sure it was good. I think you'll like it." Suigetsu pats an empty place beside him. "Come on, it's dinner time" He picks up a fish of his own, scaled and roasted, with plump, juicy flesh. He'd made sure to scare up the best fish he could find for his Little Warrior.

He smiles and sits next to him. It didn't take Sasuke long to begin tearing into his meal. It was delicious and he was starving. It was a good thing the kill had been so big.

It wasn't much of a surprise at all that his Little Warrior had a healthy appetite. After all, that's why Suigetsu had gotten all of this food. He'd be fine with just one fish, it's not like he burned off a lot of energy just lazing around in the water all day. Not unless he wanted to get in some practice and piss the dryads off a little. "I guess you're not used to cooking your own meals, huh?"

"I know how to cook just fine." Sasuke scoffs. "Well I can roast meat anyway."

"Uh huh." Suigetsu smirks at the flush on his demigod's cheeks. The mortal was still pretty young, so it's not like it was a skill he necessarily needed. "I bet you grew up in a big house and had servants around to cook for you, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" He glares at him. "I'm perfectly capable of surviving on my own."

"Of course you are." Suigetsu dips his head down and kisses Sasuke's neck playfully. "That's why you're traveling around with your immortal big brother."

He wanted to protest that. Sasuke did in a way by glaring even more heatedly at him, but it was hard to find the words to scold him when his neck was that sensitive. "I travel with Itachi because I care for him and he cares for me." As much as any god cared about a demigod. "He's teaching me important things about magic, but I would be fine without him as far as feeding myself goes."

"I bet I could teach you a few things that feel pretty magical." Suigetsu waggles his eyebrows. "Your big brother can't teach you everything." But the nymph was more than willing to fill in the blanks in Sasuke's education.

"I would say that's all you ever think about, if you hadn't produced such a fine meal." Sasuke smiles.

"Fighting, food, sleep and sex. What else is there to think about?" Suigetsu laughs at his own list. "Though they're all basically the same thing, anyway."

Well if nothing else, Suigetsu was certainly easy to understand. "I suppose you could say that." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

Suigetsu serves Sasuke up some stew in a makeshift wooden bowl that he'd carved out and polished with river rocks. "Here, there's lots of roots and herbs in it, too. I threw a little bit of everything into the pot." It wasn't something he made often,, but he''d done it enough times for Kisame that he had the recipe perfected.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke bites his lower lip. He felt guilty about preparing to leave, but he needed to. As much as he found himself enjoying the 'comfort' Suigetsu was oh so willing to provide him with, there was no point in getting attached before he knew whether or not he'd live to see his next birthday.

"I'm sorry, Suigetsu." Though at the very least, he'd have the courage to look the other man in the eye as he told him he was leaving. "I have to go. It wouldn't be right to stay here and let you get more attached when I know what's coming." He sighs and crosses his arms before shooting a glare at Itachi. "I know that my brother told you about the prophecy."

Itachi stays perfectly stoic, not admitting to a single thing. He didn't have to, because Suigetsu was more than willing to admit it for the both of them. "Yeah, he told me. But so what? There's a cure for your doom and gloom built into the damn thing, isn't there? You're going to be fine, Sassy."

It was hard not to gape at Suigetsu. Honestly, where did he keep coming up with all these foolish nicknames? Oh and by Zeus, WHY did the nymph have to call him that in front of Itachi?! "That's what we're trying to do." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "We're going to try to find the cure, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Well someone has to do the hoping for you." Because it seemed to Suigetsu like Sasuke had already given up before the journey really even started. "I wish I could go with you. I'd definitely find your Elysium water for you."

Sasuke actually smiles and places a chaste kiss on his lips. "I know you would, but you can't leave the marsh." With Suigetsu at least for awhile, he could allow himself the privilege of dreaming for a future. "We'll try our best, Suigetsu. If anyone can help me, it's Itachi."

"Maybe. You'd better visit again, soon, though." Because Suigetsu was looking to take a lot more than the inch that the demigod had given him as he twists his fingers into Sasuke's soft, dark hair and deepens the once chaste kiss, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

For a moment, Sasuke allows himself to get lost in the kiss. Eventually, the fact Itachi was watching them won out though. "We'll try." He bites his lower lip. "I can't really make any promises other than that." Should he say it or not? Wouldn't it be cruel to say that and leave, but it would be even more cruel not to say it and then to perish on his journey. "I'll miss you." So he compromises with that instead of saying what he wanted to say.

Suigetsu sighs and sinks back down into his pond. "Yeah...I'll miss you too, Little Warrior." Though he was grateful to Itachi for giving them a little time before leaving. Maybe not all the children of Ares were batshit crazy.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "That is still a ridiculous endearment." One of these days, Suigetsu would come up with a nickname that made sense.

"Sasuke..." Itachi didn't really want to interrupt them, but it was best for them to be on the road and headed back towards the closest village before sundown. Navigating the marsh at night was a bad idea for a demigod, if not a god. "It's time."

"I know." He smiles at Suigetsu. "Stay safe." With that being said, he walks off with his brother, hoping that one day he might be able to return to this beautiful place.

As the two leave Suigetsu's favorite pond behind them, Itachi glances at Sasuke, taking in the lonely expression on his face. "...I'm certain that you'll see him again, Sasuke." If his mother had anything to say about it, the two were definitely going to become her new favorite entertainment. "Mother may love her drama, but she also loves her happy endings. And according to her latest complaints, there have been too few of those lately."

Sasuke allows himself to snort in amusement. Considering what had happened to his mother, he didn't know that he fancied his odds. Though surely someone's love story would have to have a happy ending. If only to even the odds. "I hope you're right." When and how had he fallen in love with a damn lecher of a nymph?

Despite Sasuke's scepticism, Itachi truly did hope that things would turn out differently for his little brother. Sometimes, a prophecy of doom did come true, but sometimes...when circumstances aligned, a prophecy of doom could be turned right on its head. "I hop so too. I truly do."

* * *

As the sun begins to set behind them, Itachi steps out of the marsh with his little brother in tow. While Sasuke had lived in Athens for most of his life, Itachi knew for a fact that his brother had never been out to sea. At the very least, he believed that it was something that every young man should experience at least once in their life. And perhaps, by journeying across water, they might find this miracle cure the prophecy referred to as the waters of Elysium. They could make a visit to the place where his aunt and uncle were born. Perhaps Apollo's birthplace might reveal some secrets that his oracle had not.

So, he turns to Sasuke with a gentle smile. "How would you like to see the ocean, Sasuke?" There had to be something he could do to lift Sasuke's spirits. "We could venture south again, past Athens. Would you like to see Delos, the island birthplace of Apollo and Artemis?"

"That would be nice." Sasuke forces himself to smile. "I'm sure it's beautiful and I've always wanted to see the ocean." Though truth be told, he'd rather be back in the marsh.

Itachi sighs silently. Clearly, his brother was missing the nymph more than he would admit. It had only been hours since they parted ways with the seductive nature spirit, but Sasuke's spirits had been steadily sinking as a result. And perhaps...rehabs it might have been wiser to leave Sasuke in the nymph's care, to live out the rest of his life, however long it might be, in Suigetsu's arms. "Yes, it is quite beautiful." Though clearly not as beautiful to Sasuke as those alluring violet eyes. "We must first go southeast to one of the port cities and charter a vessel to take us." For Itachi was a god of war, and not of travel. Summoning a boat for them was not one of his abilities.

"How are we going to charter a ship?" They hadn't any money. Well at least none that Sasuke had seen. "Nevermind. I suppose you'll just reveal who you are and they'll lay ships at our feet to choose from."

"Not quite." Although that would certainly get Itachi nearly anything he desired, he did understand that mortals liked to be compensated for their services. And as they had a need for food and money to support themselves and any family they might have, Itachi would certainly not begrudge them as much. "I carry golden coins for just such an occasion." Though humans traditionally traded in silver, gold was more than enough to get a transaction for services moving.

That was a relief at least. Sasuke nods at him. He was fortunate to have such a smart and 'modern' brother. "Alright." He smiles. "Let's go." Maybe, this was what he needed to get his mind off everything and everyone. Especially Suigetsu.

The young god smiles softly. "Then we will make for the port at Polidaea and charter a ship from there." Itachi was certain that they could acquire a ship and crew there to take them to the archipelago. There would be a great many island in their path, and he could certainly show Sasuke around them. "Be sure to pray to our great-uncle for good weather." Poseidon could be a difficult god to deal with at times, but certainly easier than his brothers, Zeus and Hades. In fact, having met the god of the sea on several occasions, Itachi found his presence quite pleasant.

"How does that work exactly?" He looks at Itachi curiously. "Do our prayers count more than those of mortal blood?

Itachi chuckles at the innocent question. "In fact, the prayers of demigod's are indeed louder than those of mortals. I believe it is because your kind bridge the gap between us and the mortals. Your influence is larger, and so your voice is stronger. It is no guarantee that it will be heard, but.." Sometimes, that was just how prayers went. "You have a greater chance of being granted a request than a mortal, save for in instances where gods are not fond of demigods, or of particular half-bloods."

That was good to know. Though Itachi was a full god. His prayers would likely be answered much more quickly than Sasuke's. Still he nods his head to show that he had heard him and understood.

"Of course, relations between the gods, and whomever your immortal parent might be will affect whom you can successfully ask favours from. For example, as a child of Ares, Athena is less likely to look kindly upon you, unless your personal merits impress her." Which Itachi believed they had. After all, Sasuke was a very bright boy. "Hephaestus is another who will not look kindly on you, for his rivalry with our father is great. My siblings also might not, depending on their moods. Mother, on the other hand, is already quite fond of you, and Poseidon is often quite reasonable. I have good rapports with both him and the twins. Your association with me will also affect which gods might look on you with more favor, and whom might not." It was all a very complex game of immortal politics.

Sasuke could already begin to feel a headache coming on. "So Poseidon and Aphrodite would be the safest bet for me." Good to know. He had no idea how he was supposed to keep track of all this.

"Yes, if you wish to play it safe. Though I might also add Apollo to that list, despite your impression of his oracle." After all, Itachi knew well that the god of the sun was not in full control of what his chosen oracle might say. That was, after all, up to the Fates. "And myself, of course, if you require aid in battle." Itachi would never discount himself from his little brother's list of allies, after all. "Father is..fickle at times, but he may answer your prayers if he finds your deed worthy."

He nods at that. "Well, that's better than most mortals get." Sasuke was almost certain the vast majority of prayers went unanswered.

"It is, indeed." Though Itachi did his best to listen to the few prayers presented to him. Some, he granted, and others...well, there were times when he truly despised being a god of war. But there were also times when he enjoyed his status as only a minor god. Times like this when he could walk amongst mortals and not raise eyebrows. Smell the being of mortal food on the breeze, the chatter of the mortals in their towns, going about their daily lives independent of divine influence. And the smell of the wetlands that followed them, even as they headed for the sea.

Wait...wetlands? "Sasuke, did you bring anything from the marsh with you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He tilts his head at him. "Just the standard fare for a long journey. Clothes, hunting weapons, coin, and the like. Why?"

"Because I smelled..." Then it occurs to Itachi just whose energy was approaching them quickly from behind. A surprised smirk curls his lips. "It seems that we have company." Someone who apparently refused to be left behind.

Sasuke looks at Itachi in confusion. What was he talking about? Then he looks around and blinks. How was that possible? Suigetsu was a nymph. He couldn't be here. Sasuke had to be imagining it.

But it was no one's imagination when the excitable nymph sweeps Sasuke into his arms, twirling the demigod off the ground with a giant grin on his face. "I missed you, Sassy!"

"Suigetsu, how did you get here?" He looks at him confusion as he allows himself to be twirled around. "I thought you couldn't leave the marsh."

The nymph puts Sasuke down gently and pulls a shimmering green amulet from his tunic, a stone carved out from the inside and filled with sparkling water. "I called in a favor with Kisame, who talked to his dad and swung a little magic for me. Seems like Itachi's mom was happy to lend a hand, too." He puts it back, carefully concealing it under his rich purple tunic. "As long as I keep a bit of the marsh with me, I can go wherever I like. And since that's with you..." He raises his hand, tapping the hilt of a large bronze sword with it. "I figured I'd need to bring this with me."

Sasuke smiles and kisses him. "That's incredible, but don't lose that piece of the marsh." Sasuke wasn't sure what would happen to him if he did, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Yeah yeah, I know, keep the necklace safe." Suigetsu could manage that much without worry. "I'm here to make sure YOUR ass stays safe. Can't have my Little Warrior running into a battle without me, now can I?"

Sasuke wasn't really sure that nymphs could fight, but it was kind of Suigetsu to worry about him. He shakes his head and leans against him. He was always so warm. "I think I can handle myself in a fight." He gives him a look. "I am a son of Ares, but good. Try not to lose your pretty little head or that necklace."

"Hah, I've got more fighting experience than you do, I promise." Suigetsu smirks smugly back at Itachi. "And you heard that, right? Your little brother thinks I'm pretty."

Itachi shakes his head indulgently. "Yes, so I heard."

"Well, you do have hair white as snow and violet eyes." Sasuke shakes his head. "So pretty seems like a natural description."

"Aw, thank you." Suigetsu beams and plants a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "And you're still as beautiful now as when you're moaning my name."

"SUIGETSU!" Honestly, that nymph had no idea how to quit while he was ahead.

The nymph cackles gleefully as he skips ahead, planting one more kiss on Sasuke's lips before making off down the dusty road.

The god in their midst chuckles as the young demigod takes off after the playful nymph. It seemed that things were about to get far more interesting than he'd first thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Salty water sprayed up on the deck of the boat, coating the excited nymph as the vessel plunged through the cresting waves of the Aegean Sea. "Wow..." Suigetsu grins widely, violet eyes staring out at the open water in amazement. "This is so cool, isn't it Sassy!?" His marsh was pretty big, but this stretch of beautiful green-blue water felt endless.

It was beautiful and seeing Suigetsu's reaction to it was enough to make Sasuke indulge in something he normally wouldn't. "Yes, it is." He smiles at him and idly brushes a snowy white strand behind Suigetsu's ear. "Though I wish you wouldn't give me such ridiculous endearments."

"Too bad! You're my Sassy Little Warrior!" Suigetsu turns around and grins even wider, the excitement lighting up his eyes. He leans back against the railing of the boat and shoots that grin right at his demigod. "And don't pretend you don't like it."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke kisses his forehead. "Though I suppose you're my idiot. That endearment will have to be cast straight into the sea and never recovered." His pride had to avenge itself somehow.

"Hm...I can live with that." Suigetsu reaches out his arms and circles them around Sasuke's waist, pulling the mortal flush against him. "As long as you don't start screaming Idiot instead of Suigetsu when I give you a real good reason to scream."

Only Suigetsu wouldn't protest the label idiot in lieu of making a lewd comment. Sasuke shakes his head and leans back against him. Part of him wanted to smack the nymph for being such a filthy lecher, but he enjoyed being held too much for that. Let Suigetsu have his small victory for now, Sasuke supposed. "Good to know." He indulges in some embracing as he watches the sea below them. "It is beautiful." Who knew how many times Sasuke would get to see it?

"Almost as beautiful as you." Suigetsu smirks as he tilts Sasuke's head up and plants a kiss on his lips. "Which means we gotta save your sexy ass so I can drag you home with me. You'd look even more beautiful laying all flushed in my favorite pond, with your lips swollen and your hair a soaked mess."

He was a deviant of the highest order, but Sasuke kisses back anyway. After all, Suigetsu was a nymph. He probably couldn't help it. "I'm still not beautiful, but other than that I agree." He smiles at the nymph.

"Ah, you're beautiful, so get over it." Suigetsu tilts his head slightly, pondering between kisses. "Maybe I should put some pearls on you to match your skin. Hm...could tie them in your hair so they don't get in the way when I wanna kiss ya." He smirks as he lowers his head a little more, kissing a dark mark into Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not wearing my hair up!" He gives him a dirty look, but soon tries to bite back a soft moan. "That's cheating!" He knew how sensitive Sasuke's neck was.

It was definitely cheating, but Suigetsu was totally cool with that to get the upper hand, even as he trailed back up to just under Sasuke's jaw, his fingers latching onto Sasuke's hair and twirling into the soft strands, picking out a few locks here and there. "Not up, just hanging from braids or something. I like the wild look on you."

Maybe it was a nymph thing to want to treat their lover like some sort of doll. Sasuke normally wouldn't have indulged him, but time was a precious commodity. "I don't like braids." He shakes his head. "Though I might humor you in private." Sasuke could at least give him that much. His pride wouldn't allow much more, but he didn't want to deny Suigetsu either.  
Suigetsu chuckles and nuzzles Sasuke's neck. "Definitely an Ares kid, if you really were one of

Aphrodite's, you'd be way more willing to dress up for me." Or maybe he could just dress down, Suigetsu could get on board with that. "Could still pass as one, though."

Either a Suigetsu or a nymph obsession. It was difficult to tell which. "Itachi is both." Though in the end, it didn't matter. "Though I doubt you'll pry him from Kisame anytime soon."

"That's true. No wonder Kisame followed me all the way to you guys." The giant was just trying to profit off of Suigetsu's idea! "Good thing those two are busy down below deck. Which means I got ya all to myself out here." His hands trail down Sasuke's back and under his tunic to cup a firm, perfectly shaped ass as he presses a fresh kiss to Sasuke's lips. "I think I got the better deal, anyway."

Sasuke smiles as he returns the kiss. "You're sweet in your own way." A lecherous one, but still sweetness was sweetness. "I begin to think that you're sincere. You did come after us." Suigetsu probably loved him as much as a nymph was capable of dedicating themselves to one person. He was a free spirit and that wasn't just a metaphor in his case.

"Only beginning, huh? I guess that's progress." Suigetsu picks Sasuke up and whirls him around, walking to the middle of the boat to press him against the single mast. "Is that why you've been guarding your chastity like a priestess of Apollo?"

"I'm not guarding it like some damn priestess." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Suigetsu as he wiggles out of his hold. "You should have your eyes checked, if you really think that I'm like a priestess in any capacity. You've seen my sword."

"Yeah, and I definitely appreciate a nice sword." Suigetsu wraps his arms more firmly around his little warrior, pulling him back against his chest. "And it's definitely a very fine sword, it just needs to be put to good use instead of tucked away in its sheath."

On one hand, Sasuke knew that he didn't have much to lose. "Well, perhaps when there isn't a good chance that the entire ship will overhear us, I'll unsheathe it later." On the other, it was hard. Suigetsu was designed to be a being addicted to sensual pleasure and Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to believe he wasn't a jealous lover. He was already territorial of Suigetsu and then there were the what ifs.

"I think I can get behind that little promise." Though Suigetsu was finding it hard to wait for his little warrior to become a little less shy. The thought of finally being alone was an exciting one. But he could occupy himself in the meantime. "We'll reach Scyros in two days, right? Why don't we wander off while the ship resupplies? I wanna see what the islands are like before we head back to the mainland." Of course, they wouldn't be back on the mainland for a few months, at least, but Suigetsu still wanted to check out as much as he could before dragging his little warrior home with him.

Sasuke nods at that. "Come on." He looks around just to make sure Itachi and Kisame hadn't come back onto the deck. "Let's go to our cabin and yes, we can explore when we dock."

"Awesome!" Suigetsu grins widely and releases his grip to take Sasuke by the hand. "I wonder what other kinds of food they got around here. Gotta say that I'm a bigger fan of the grapes than the olives."

He was hungry enough, Sasuke figures he could eat an actual horse. He wouldn't argue over olives or grapes, though in general he did agree with Suigetsu. "We'll have to see what they have." Gods help him though, if it was oysters.

* * *

 

Itachi lifts his head from his lover's chest as he hears the creeping sound of his little brother's footsteps entering the next small room under the main deck. "It seems as though my foolish little brother and his nymph have decided that they've had enough of watching the waves."

"Well, it had to happen eventually." Kisame chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm kinda surprised by how patient Suigetsu is being by his standards."

"Indeed." Itachi knew well that nymphs were used to being able to get whatever attention they wanted quite quickly, or else move on just as quickly. But this one seemed content to wait until Sasuke was ready, albeit by pushing a few boundaries in the process, and also seemed completely disinterested in the other young mortals to be found in the ship's crew. "It seems his casual infatuation is not so casual anymore."

It was hard not to find the situation amusing. So Kisame wouldn't even bother to pretend he didn't. There was no point in doing so around someone as perceptive as Itachi anyway. So he smirks. "Kid has good taste." Kisame had to give him that much. "Ares does seem to make some rather desirable sons. I know from firsthand experience."

"Occasionally." After all, though his brothers were fairly attractive in their own right, Itachi certainly wouldn't suggest them as romantic partners for...anyone, really. Looks aside, their liking for cruelty and sadism was matched by very few other immortals. "I do believe that Sasuke and myself are something of exceptions, rather than the rule."

"Don't worry." The son of Poseidon kisses him. "I wasn't thinking about trading you in for one of your other brothers or anything. I've got the best one. You."

Itachi chuckles and leans into the kiss, letting long raven locks fall over his shoulder and spill across his back as he begins to right himself. "You've certainly learned flattery well." And though he would never admit it out loud, if there was one thing that immortals were susceptible to, it was flattery. Their egos were their downfall each and every time.

"I'm glad you approve." He smiles at Itachi. "So what do you think of the match?"

And that there was the question. Itachi worried greatly over the state of Sasuke's heart after his encounter with the Oracle. To have what his foolish little brother considered a death sentence hanging over his head could not be good for his emotional well-being. "For now, I believe that Suigetsu's attentions are doing far more good than they might do harm. Sasuke smiles more often now, and they are no longer false smiles for placating me. I do worry for them, particularly as I am uncertain regarding the nature of the doom hanging over Sasuke."

Several parts of the prophecy had seemed key. Among them, the mention of war, the waters of Elysium, and the deadline of Sasuke's twentieth birthday, the dawn of his twenty-first year. "I am unsure as to whether he is meant to meet his end in battle, as implied by the first half of the prophecy, or by poison or illness, to which these 'waters of Elysium' might be an antidote or cure." That was the way with prophecies. "Of course, it could be literal or metaphorical, and if it is the former, it will mean a journey to the Underworld." Which was certainly not a place Itachi wanted to send his brother.

"So as usual the prophecy was too vague to be of much use." Kisame sighs at that. Such was the way with Oracles. "Why do we bother, if no one can figure out what they meant until afterwards?"

That was fair. Though Itachi's original intention in bringing Sasuke to the Oracle was not to place a doom on his brother, but perhaps to discover what path his life might take, and teach him accordingly. Mortals did, after all, only have one life, and Itachi had wanted Sasuke to be as prepared for it as he could manage. "At least we have been warned so that I might help protect Sasuke from whatever the Fates have in store for him." Even if that might very well be a futile battle.

* * *

 

It was so...weird. There was land, water, air, but it didn't feel anything like his swamp.  
"Hey Sasuke! Check this out!" Suigetsu crouches over a tide pool, watching the exotic fish swimming about. They weren't anything like the fish he usually ate. They were...shinier?

"Alright." He chuckles at Suigetsu's excitement. "They're fish." It was amazing how something so common could enthrall Suigetsu.

"Well yeah, of course they're fish!" But Suigetsu hadn't ever been out of his swamp before, so this was a brand new experience for him. "Have you ever seen fish like these?"

Sasuke nods at him. "A few times." They were nice fish, but Sasuke hadn't been confined to one marsh for most of his existence either. "Do you want some?"

"Hm...sure!" Suigetsu's hands reach into the water like lightning, and he pulls a couple of the red-striped fish out by their tails as they flail around, trying in vain to get free. "Are you hungry, Little Warrior?"

"I'm still not little" Sasuke groans at the endearment. "Though, I am." He had a healthy appetite after all.

"Good, then let's get cooking!" Suigetsu jumps to his feet and races towards the sparse trees lining the beach and picks up a number of fallen branches. He throws a grin back at Sasuke over his shoulder. "I know how much you love my cooking."

He follows after his almost lover and nods. "You're very skilled in that particular art." That and Sasuke was very hungry.

It took no time at all for Suigetsu to make them a fire and set the two fish to roast. It wouldn't be a full meal, but it would tide them over until they got back to the ship for dinner. He sits next to the two cooking fish and grins at Sasuke, opening his arms wide. "Come here, Little Warrior."

"You're never going to cease with that name." Sasuke sighs as he gets closer to Suigetsu. "At least you can cook well." He takes his fish.

Suigetsu pouts slightly, but quickly grins and pulls Sasuke, and the fish, into his lap. "Nope, never. I think it suits you. So I'm gonna call you that for the rest of your life."

Sasuke shakes his head and kisses Suigetsu. "You're a strange one." There was no denying that. "You're fortunate you have your looks, cooking skills, and other...skills."

"Mm...you like my other skills." Suigetsu takes his own fish once it's good and roasted and takes a bite, then puts out the fire with a handful of sand. "So, where do ya wanna go? We've got the whole island ahead of us and only a few hours till we head back and set sail again."

"I figured I'd let you choose. He smiles at him. "You've never had a chance to explore outside the marsh."

That was true, and in that case... "Alright, we're going up the hill!" Suigetsu points towards the dark green, tree-covered expanse of rock and soil in the middle of the island. "The marsh is kinda flat, so I've always wondered what it would look like to look down from on top of a mountain." And he figured that a hill was close enough.

Sasuke nods as he takes Suigetsu's hand and starts off with him. "Well, I guess we can't leave you wondering about such a thing for an eternity." He smiles teasingly at the other man.

"Well, I do have an eternity." Until Suigetsu eventually faded back into nature, anyway. But that could be centuries, even millennia, or...never. No one really knew, since some nymphs just never seemed to disappear. He squeezes Sasuke's hand tightly and takes the lead, even as he takes a bite out of his fish on a stick. "Come on, I saw a path over here." He winds them into the trees, eyes peeled for the path that he'd see from the beach. "There it is!"

"You're right." Sasuke smiles at him. "You do." He didn't, but he might as well make the most of whatever little time he had with Suigetsu.

The nymph grins widely as he tugs Sasuke along the path up the hill, the birds singing loud through the forest. "Hey, do you think we'll be able to see across the sea from the top?"

His joy was infectious. So Sasuke allows his almost lover to drag him along. "I think so." It wasn't any wonder that Suigetsu wanted to see the sea. It was the closest thing to home that he could find while on this journey.

Climbing steep slopes and over boulders, around thick tree trunks and under those that had fallen, Suigetsu winds the way for him and his soon to be lover towards the top, stopping only a few times to plant delicious kisses to Sasuke's lips. "Maybe we should have some wine when we return to the ship. I bet Kisame has some stashed away somewhere."

That was a safe bet. Gods and Goddesses only knew how much wine Kisame had hidden away. it was unlikely he wouldn't share it either. "We can ask him." Sasuke nods at Suigetsu.

"Good, now-" Suigetsu blinks in surprise as they come out on top of the hill, the sea stretching out in all directions around them, dotted with other islands, the mainland, and other, more distant figures off to the east and south. "Whoa..."

"It's beautiful." Sasuke smiles as he looks out across it. "Just like you, even if you do give the most irritating terms of endearment."

“You love them, just admit it.” Suigetsu wraps his arms about Sasuke’s waist, holding him tightly and resting his head on the demigod’s shoulder. “I bet that if ya really found me as annoying as you say, you’d have tried to spear me by now.”

"I've considered it, but I don't know if that would actually work." Sasuke smirks at him. "Considering you're a nymph and all. I wish you'd drop the endearments, but you have other qualities that make it possible to overlook your abhorrent taste in such things."

Suigetsu’s grin widens as he brushes a light kiss across the back of Sasuke’s neck. “Well, I got good taste in demigods, now don’t I?” Excellent taste, if he did say so himself.

"As far as I know, I'm the only demigod you're involved with." Sasuke shivers at the feathery kiss. "So the jury is still out on that one. I had better be the only one. Sons of Ares don't share."

“Oh, is that right?” Suigetsu laughs mischievously, titillated by Sasuke’s jealous reaction. “Wanna elaborate on just how much you sons of Ares don’t share?”

"Since you seem to prefer men, I"d just castrate them with my sword." Sasuke gives them a dirty look. "Should solve the issue. Might get around to you next, if you were ever that foolish."

Ouch, now that would seriously hurt. “You’re vicious, Little Warrior.” And it made Suigetsu rather glad that he hadn’t had any visitors or travelers passing through for a while before Sasuke arrived. That could have gotten pretty messy. “I guess it’s a good thing that you’’re all I’ve got then, huh?”

"Yes, I am. So you should stop calling me Little Warrior." He rolls his eyes, but nods. Secretly pleased by that admission. "Though you're right. It was a wise decision on your part not to stray."

Clearly, or he’d be meeting the business end of a blade. “Got it. “So, what do ya think we’ll find out there.” Suigetsu figured that it was a good idea to change the subject before Sasuke started making threats that he might actually carry out.

"I don't know." Sasuke glances at him as though thinking about saying something, but changing his mind at the last minute. "Itachi thinks we'll find something useful though."

“And when we find it, what’ll you do?” Suigetsu had no doubt that wherever it was, they would find what could save Sasuke. It would just help if he knew exactly what that was. “Are ya gonna go home to your family?”

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead." The question makes him feel guilty. "I'd at least visit my mother some of the time though."

Visiting meant…that Sasuke was planning on going somewhere else. Or he was at least entertaining the idea. “…Ya know…you could come back with me to the marsh, if you’d like.”

"I might." Sasuke smiles at him. "Olympus generally ignores my kind at best and amongst the humans, I'd probably stick out too much." He didn't really belong to either world. Maybe the marsh was probably the best place for him. After all, he'd have Suigetsu.

“Hmph, well then Olympus is full of quacks if they want to ignore you.” And Suigetsu didn’t fear any kind of divine punishment for telling them the truth. “You’re really special, Sasuke. And one of these days, I’m gonna prove it to ya.”

"You're sweet when you want to be." Sasuke kisses him. "A little delusional, but sweet. Shouldn't you be happy they have no real interest in me?" He'd leave out the part about his red eyes and father to Suigetsu. Sasuke doubted that Ares was actually going to speak to him.

“Are you kidding?” Suigetsu kisses back eagerly, chasing Sasuke’s tongue with his own and giving him a playful kiss. “I want them to know that I’ve got their little demigod, and there’s nothing they can do about it without seriously pissing off Aphrodite.” The goddess of love loved her love stories after all, and everyone knew what her wrath could be like if another god interfered with them.

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that a nymph is an exhibitionist." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement after ending the kiss. "I'm glad to know that you've got your priorities all sorted out though."

Mhm, and Suigetsu had had his priorities sorted out for a long time. Or at least his other ones had been sorted out long enough ago that the new priorities fell easily into place. “Course I do. At this age, it’d be a serious problem if I didn’t.”

He had never asked, but Sasuke figures he probably didn't want to know. "Good." He leans into Suigetsu. "I'm glad." It was probably best not to know how old Suigetsu truly was.

Content with the snuggles, Suigetsu looks out over the ocean and squeezes Sasuke a little tighter. “We’re gonna find it, ya know? We’re gonna find you your cure, and everything’s gonna be okay.”

"Of course." Sasuke kisses his cheek. "It wouldn't be as much fun for you to show me off to the Gods and Goddesses, if I was dead. So I'm sure you'll stubborn your way into finding the cure for me."

“Yeah, and if all else fails, I’ll just drag ya home with me where nothing can touch ya.” If nothing else, Suigetsu was confident in his ability to either protect or hide Sasuke from whatever danger might be lurking out there in the dark unknown. “Well, nothing but me, anyway. I’ll be doing a lot of touching.”

Sasuke snorts at that as he rests his head on Suigetsu's shoulder. "Naturally." It was easy to forget everything when Suigetsu had a habit of boiling everything down to the most basic of details. For a nymph like him, the world was a beautiful and sensual place. Few creatures held grudges against the nymphs and they occupied a strange space. Somewhere between man and God.

“Of course. And we’ll also naturally be divesting you of that pesky innocence of yours.” Yes, that was particularly important. Suigetsu couldn’t very well let that remain intact.

"I'm glad you hold it in such high regard." Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully. Though for a nymph, it was probably a foreign concept.

“Of course I do.” Suigetsu plants another kiss on him. “I’m the one who’ll be taking it, after all.”

"I'm still not certain how you got this foolish idea that you're the one who will be doing the taking." Sasuke kisses back. "I'll just have to diffuse you of that pesky notion later."

“We’ll see.” They would definitely have to see about that.


End file.
